Fatal Distraction
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 4 - 4/13 - A month has passed and, for the moment, all seems quiet on the Lilith front. Yet, Sam and Dean are going to get more than they bargained for when someone from Sam's past appears on the scene! MAJOR WINCEST! MPREG!
1. Author's Note and The Cast

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to say that from now on until the birth of Sam and Dean's child, each episode will be set a month after each other. I've chosen to do it like this so I can speed up the pregnancy and then afterwards, can deal with Lilith and her opening of the seals with baby in tow! Ooohh! I can't wait! It's gonna be great!

Well, here's the cast and the first chapter, like always, please R & R because I love to read your views! They inspire me to write on!

**The Cast**

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jenson Ackles – Dean Winchester

Mary Kay Place - Helen

With

Misha Collins - Castiel

And

Chad Michael Murray - Lucas Todd/Dagon

(Anyone else are considered extras)


	2. Chapter 1

In one of the 13 rooms of a small motel just outside Hartford, Connecticut, moans and grunts can be heard in room number 9. Also, the banging of wood against one side of the motel wall as well as the sound of creaking, like a mattress that's in dire need of replacing. The moans are getting louder and the giver's worried that they're being too loud and will get kicked out if they don't tone it down some.

"Could you tone it down a little, Sammy? Jeez," a very sweaty Dean whispers loudly as he grips Sam by his hips, both indulging in the Jackhammer position for the last half hour. Dean found out that this position was better suited for them and the baby, even though it's only 7½ weeks old but being a total mother hen, which he won't honestly admit to, he's just playing it safe.

Sam, who's fisting his clammy hair and closing his eyes tightly, grunts under the pressure of Dean's cock pushing inside him before opening those brown eyes and smiling dimply at him, "Can't…help it. Just feels…so…good…to have…all of you…inside me." He says through gasps of sheer pleasure before leaning down and capturing Dean's swollen cherry lips in a kiss that he fills with such love and ardour that both boys can't pull away.

When they do they're gasping for breath as the moment for both climaxes eventually arrives. Looking up at the beautiful spectacle that's his Sammy, Dean can see that a ringlet of sweat's making a trail down Sam's neck and in between Sam's taut pectorals but before it can trail any further, Dean sits himself upright and laps it up with his tongue. The salty tang assaults his taste buds as he licks his way to one of Sam's "bullet-hard" nipples and takes it into his mouth, his tongue and teeth nipping and licking at it to complete hardness before doing the same to the other.

Since Sam eventually "come out" to Dean about being pregnant a month ago, the only significant change to his body has been his nipples. They've become extremely pert and very sensitive to the touch. All Dean has to do is slightly blow on them and they perk up to full hardness, which he doesn't mind in the very least.

"God, your nips are amazing, bro," Dean manages before taking one into his mouth again just as they both climax at the same time. Sam arches his head back, writhing in ecstasy and crying out Dean's name while Dean muffles his orgasm with a hard nipple in his mouth. His hands are pressing up against Sam's back for support as they both ride it out, gasping in ecstasy.

As their breathing lessens to that of normal speed, Sam pushes himself slowly off his big brother, who swats his ass just in time and Sam yelps playfully before swinging his leg over and lies flat on his back, causing the bed to bounce. He then cuddles up to Dean, who has his eyes shut and is still coming down from the high of their "animalistic" love-making.

"Dean?" Sam asks, leaning on his elbow while his left hand absentmindedly draws symbols on Dean's chest, presumably his name, while staring down at their bare-feet.

Dean turns his head to face him and replies a simple, "Yeah?" once his breathing's back to normal.

"We're really doing this, aren't we? Becoming parents I mean." Although Sam's supremely happy at the concept, Dean can't help but notice the sense of doubt in his little brother's voice. So, lifting a hand to cup him by the cheek, Dean leans over and softly kisses Sam's pouting lips, not involving any tongue. Just enough to show him how much he loves the fact that they're going to be parents, and awesome parents at that.

"Of course we are, babe. There's no doubt in my mind that we can't do this and you," he gives him another kiss, on the cheek this time, "Are going to be an awesome dad and our baby's going to love you the very instant their eyes meet yours." Dean squeezes a little more in their embrace, letting out a blissful sigh.

"They're going to love you too, don't forget," Sam lets out, not wanting himself to get all the praise.

"Oh yeah I know that, it would be impossible for them not to love me." With a heave Dean pushes his aching body off the bed and in the direction of the bathroom, "Dean, where you going? I'm getting cold."

Dean turns and smirk, the trademark plastering his face, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just going to wash this gunk off before it sticks to me and then I'm coming right back." He then turns and walks to the bathroom, his taut, naked ass bouncing nicely like two eggs in a hanky.

"God Dean, you have such a nice ass." Sam says, loud enough for Dean to hear who answers back with a cheeky, "And don't I know it."

When Dean's washed Sam's spunk off his chest and abs with a damp washcloth, he returns to the bedroom and can't help but smirk at what Sam's doing. He's sitting upright on the bed, feeling his pecs as if they are breasts, his nipples still as hard as bullets, although slightly smaller than they were just a few minutes ago.

"Sammy, what on Earth are you doing?" Dean asks with a furrow brow, climbing back into his side of the double bed.

Sam stops what he's doing, lying his head back onto Dean's chest, smiling at the fact that he loves to hear his gentle heart beating to the rhythm of his own, "I was just checking myself to see if I'm growing breasts yet. I know I'm just a week short of two months, but you never know."

Dean heaves a sigh, "For the last time Sam, you're not going to grow breasts. If you'd paid any attention in Sex Ed class, you'd know that when men get pregnant, they don't grow breasts as they can't produce milk like women can."

"I know that Dean, and I did pay attention thank you very much, but I'm only wondering because, being half-demon, I might go through a whole bunch of weird stuff that doesn't normally happen to pregnant fully human men." This claim however causes Dean to turn onto his side, frustration written all over his face, "Sam, I telling you now, this pregnancy's going to be as normal as they come, half-demon or not, you'll be giving birth to a healthy baby boy or girl with ten fingers, ten toes and chubby cheeks, which they'll inherit from you by the way. You got me?" Dean asks the last part with reassurance, not at all with anger in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I got you." Sam sighs, wrapping an arm round Dean's slender waist as Dean pulls up the blanket to cover up their naked bodies as it's starting to get a little colder, thanks to the air-conditioning out of commission. "Just so you know, I didn't have chubby cheeks." Sam counteracts, leaning over Dean to turn off his bedside lamp.

Dean releases a small laugh, "Oh yes you did Sammy. I used to love pinching them, still do actually," and with that, he teasingly pinches one of Sam's ass cheeks, earning himself another yelp from his little brother.

"Goodnight Dean," Sam mumbles, getting as close to Dean as possible and slowly closing his eyes, letting out a short yawn to signify that now he's tired.

"Goodnight, babe," Dean returns, wrapping an arm round Sam's shoulders and around his waist, pulling him close into a warm embrace. Their hearts seeming to beat as one.

* * *

Next morning, after both taking a shower and dressing in a fresh set of clothes, Dean and Sam decide to go to a nearby café for some needed breakfast as they're both, well Sam anyway, very hungry. Sitting in one of the booths hidden in the back, Dean orders the breakfast special; consisting of toast, scrambled eggs with a dash of chives on the top, bacon and a cup of black coffee with two sugars to finish. Sam orders the same but instead of the eggs being scrambled, they're poached, and he also wants chocolate sauce to pour on top of them and the bacon. Furthermore he holds off the coffee and asks for a glass of pure orange juice. The waitress just glances down at him through her black thin-rimmed glasses and smiles, obviously realizing Sam's pregnant, as all women seem to have some kind of mental radar for that sort of thing.

Squeezing him gently on the shoulder, she replies softly, "Be back in a minute with your food, hon." She then turns to face Dean, the same smile on her face, "Your's too." Before she disappears behind the bar and into the kitchen to raise their orders, she leans down so her lips are inches away from Dean's ear and whispers very carefully, "Congratulations."

When she leans back Dean nods happily at her and replies, "Thank you, ma'am," in a warm voice, his trademark smirk following after, making the middle-aged woman feel all cosy inside. She then leaves them on their own again to attend to their order.

With his arms crossing on the table Sam leans in closer, that dimply smile plastering his handsome features, "What did she say to you?" He asks, his brows furrowing at what she could have said.

Dean leans back in his seat, his arm resting along the back, that smirk still on his face, "She just congratulating the fathers-to-be, that's all. No need to get jealous."

Sam gives a sharp huff, "I'm not in the slightest bit jealous, Dean. I was just wondering, that's all." He too then leans back in his seat, arms folding over his chest, his head turning to gaze out of the window. Being the middle of March, the weather's been alternating for the past week. Some days would be beautiful and sunny without a speck of cloud to be seen while other days were very much like today, cloudy and rainy. With the Sun hiding behind the large, black clouds, they cast a shadow over the entire town, making the lights in the café seem brighter, almost heavenly even.

Fifteen minutes pass and the waitress, whose name-tag reads "Irene" in bold, black capital letters, saunters her way to the boys' booth, holding both their trays on the palms of her hands. Once at their table, Irene places the appropriate tray in front of them, both men feeling the heat of their food, suggesting that it's not long been cooked.

"There you go boys," Irene replies merrily, "Just as you ordered," she smiles at Dean before her gaze's upon Sam, her glasses seeming to magnify the size of her eyes to that of golf balls, "Lionel, he's the head chef, was reluctant in pouring chocolate sauce over your food, but I explained to him that you're "expecting" and he gave in right away." The smile never leaving her lips.

"Thank you, ma'am." Dean smiles back, reaching out to grab a knife and fork, Sam dittoing.

Before she leaves to attend to the other customers, Irene lays a delicate hand on Sam's shoulder, the feeling of it giving Sam a considerable amount of reassurance, "Now you eat up, ya hear? That baby's going to need all the strength it can muster for when it's brought into this world." She then moves her hand away, gives the boys another smile before disappearing into the busyness of customers toing and froing.

Not even uttering a word, the Winchesters smile at each other at Helen's concern for another's well-being. A feat most people these days don't seem to share very often, not out in the open anyway. As they both dig into their breakfasts, Sam moaning at the fact that chocolate sauce really did go nicely with poached egg and bacon while Dean tries to focus on his own food, forking a sliced piece of toast and bacon before putting into his mouth, the taste absolutely exquisite.

"Well, if it isn't Sam Winchester. I thought I'd never see you again after Stanford but here you are as plain as the day itself." A voice occurs from behind Dean, the person the voice belongs to standing with his hands in his jean pockets.

Sam, in the middle of chewing on some toast and bacon, swallows the food once it's chewed enough, and looks up gradually, the voice having sent a chill up his spine. Dean has also stopped eating and is now looking up at the young man, seeming to be the same age as Sam, who seems to know him from his days when he was at Stanford.

"Hi, Lucas," is all Sam can utter, his face losing a little colour it seems as Dean glances back and forth at the two, as though seeing an obvious connection between them.

"Sam, do you mind telling me who this guy is," Dean asks, thumbing the guy in question, watching as Lucas shuffles from one foot to the other, his hands now on his hips.

"Dean, this is Lucas Todd. We dated back when I came to Stanford in my first year there. We have quite a history," Sam seems to reply with a little venom, as though pointing out that their relationship wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

Dean just continues to look between the two, stunned at the fact that someone from Sam's past just happens to appear in a small town on the other side of the USA, a one-in-a-million chance of it ever happening. He has a bad feeling about this, his "Winchester-Sense" tingling just to back him up.


	3. Chapter 2

Still standing between the two Winchesters, Sam motions to the empty spaces beside himself and Dean, "Would you like to sit down? Take a moment to catch up?" Sam knows the instant he suggested Lucas, his _ex_-boyfriend, sit down next to either one of them and "catch up", Dean's giving him the "death glare". When he looks up to stare at his older brother, he finds that he's right. The narrowed eyes and tense stature looking right back at him.

Fortunately Lucas sees this and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Erm…I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm already late for work. We could meet up here later though, around 5, if you want to that is." Lucas asks, his eyes suddenly on Dean as he watches him shift a little in his seat, fists clenching just a little too tightly.

Sam looks to Dean for any kind of reaction to this. It shows in the form of a jealous boyfriend, giving him the "You can if you want, but I even smell any funny business, I'm gonna kill him!" kind of look as Sam smiles, showing off those cute dimples, "Sure, 5 o'clock it is." He affirms with a nod, the smile on his face accompanying it.

"Alright, I'll see you then. It's been nice seeing you again Sam, and I hope it doesn't feel awkward when I say this, but, you look _really_ good since last we met," Lucas replies, his cheeks a darkened red when he notices Dean shuffling again and grumbling to himself.

"Err…thanks, it's been nice seeing you too, Lucas. I'll see you later." Sam then lifts his hand off the table and waves, Lucas doing the same, likewise.

"Yeah, bye Sam." He replies, not even daring himself to say goodbye to Dean, in fear that he might just lose it and kill him right on the spot. The Winchesters knows he's gone once they hear the clinging of the bell as he exits, the atmosphere around them returning back from awkward to normal.

Sam watches as the tension oozes from Dean's body as he takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee before returning to eat his breakfast, not saying a word about Lucas' presence. He maintains watching Dean eat whilst not touching his own, knowing that they've got to talk about what just happened sooner or later.

"Alright Dean, enough of the silent treatment, just tell me what's on your mind. Starting with the obvious fact that you don't like Lucas." Sam directs, before shoving the plate away from him and gripping the glass of orange juice instead.

Dean glances up from his food and nods towards Sam's, "You should really eat all that Sam. Give the baby the strength it needs."

Sam huffs in frustration, putting the drink back on the coaster and crossing his arms around his chest, "Oh don't give me that! I know how much I need to eat and quite frankly, I've eaten quite a lot in the past few weeks to give our baby enough nutrients to last the entire 9 months!" He then stares back out the window, the rain having stopped but still looking black as night out there.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sam. I'm really not in the mood for it!" Dean retorts, shoving some more food in his mouth before his voice can get any louder and attract some unwanted attention.

Sam's head revolves sharply, "Why? It's not because of Lucas, is it?"

Dean, who's now finished with his food, pushes it aside and wipes his mouth with the napkin placed liberally on the table for all to take if needed, "I'm sorry that you can't seem to see it but don't you think it's a _slight _coincidence that he just happens to be here when we are. Especially _you_." He fishes into his back jean pocket for his wallet before pulling out $20 for both their breakfasts, which would leave a tip for Helen for her generosity.

"Oh come on, Dean. Everyone meets their ex's in one lifetime or another. I just happen to see mine during the course of four years. It's no big deal and besides, we're only going to catch up. It's not like he's going to commit his undying love for me and carry me off into the distance." Sam then chooses to lean forward and place a hand on top of both of Dean's, "Have you forgotten that I'd already given you my heart the night, we both realized we were both meant to be, and that I'm also carrying _your_ child?"

Okay, this scene's about to make Dean throw back up his breakfast, "Alright, enough with the chick-flick moment, or I'm gonna barf up my breakfast. I get what you're saying, but I'm still not utterly convinced. I just have this really bad feeling about him. A feeling I can't seem to shake off. Just promise me right here and now that you'll call me as soon as you whiff any sign of trouble. Promise me." He almost sounds desperate when he utters the latter words, and it causes Sam to smile. The kind of smile that's filled with love, trust and other such emotions.

"I promise Dean. Cross my heart and hope to -- well I've already done that part already." They both exchange smirks on that part, knowing that they both have played that part now, Dean lasting longer than Sam, however.

With the moment now currently over, Sam pulls his plate back in front of him, picking up his knife and fork, intent on eating everything on it. Dean can only smirk as he watches Sam lick the chocolate off his lips.

"I thought you just said you'd had enough?"

"Yeah, well I've changed my mind. We want this baby to be strong and healthy, don't we?" He smirks back before shoving some of his breakfast into his mouth, the chocolate somehow always seeming to stay on his lips and chin no matter how many times he licks them off.

Dean shuffles in his seat, his growing arousal pushing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans as he continues to watch Sam eat the last of his breakfast.

"So, what are we going to do until your little "date" with your ex?" Dean asks once Sam had finished, thanking Helen for a wonderfully delicious breakfast and to keep the change. Helen, like any man or woman who falls for Dean's charm, reddens and thanks him for it.

"I don't know. And it's not a "date". Just catching up that's all. Jeez, I didn't realize you're so jealous." Sam smirks, rubbing his stomach after it gurgles. Happy that he's fed it lots of yummy goodness. "I think the baby agrees with me too." He laughs, seeing Dean's lips tighten, his arms crossing over his chest as he huffs.

"FYI, I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned, that's all. Now can we drop this before I have to kick your ass." Dean warns yet his voice doesn't show a ounce of anger in it.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Sam winks, climbing out of the booth and following Dean out of the café.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

It's now 4 o'clock and Lucas' clocking out at his part-time job as a bartender in one of the many small pubs in the town. Saying and waving goodbye to his friends, Liza Miller and Jamie Gregg, Lucas, with his satchel on his shoulder, makes his way home via the bus. As he sits in the back with his eyes gazing at the buildings and people blurring by, he can't wait to see Sam Winchester again when it comes 5 o'clock and he's sitting opposite him in one of the booths in that small café.

It's gonna be great seeing him again, Lucas ponders, pushing the button for the bus driver to halt at the next stop. As he's walking down the small aisle and stepping off the bus, Lucas smiles, wondering about the things they'll get to talk about. The obvious being what he's been up to for the past four years and who was the guy, who was giving him the "evil eye"? Maybe, if luck's on his side, they could perhaps pick up where they started. Make a clean slate if you will.

As he reaches his home on the top floor of the small apartment block on 47th Avenue, Lucas takes out his house key and inserts it in the lock, unlocking it with a turn to the right as it clicks open. Strolling in and closing the door behind him, Lucas places the keys in the bowl on the small table and then his satchel behind the chair in the living room before making in his way into his bedroom to get ready to meet up with Sam.

As he enters, stepping up to his double bed, he suddenly feels a chill and notices that none of the windows are open and, besides, it's scorching outside with only a hint of a breeze.

"Come on out, Ipos. I know you're here. I can sense your presence." Lucas calls out to the darkened room, only to be welcomed by a shadowy figure that emerges from behind the bedroom door.

"_**Hello again, Lucas or, should I say Raum. I have been sent by Lilith to check on your status. It seems to her that you're taking longer than it should be expected in carrying out such a task as yours**_." Ipos, one of the many Princes of Hell who, like Raum, is currently allying himself with Lilith in breaking the seals to unleash Lucifer into the world and bring forth Armageddon, replies, his voice sounding more ethereal than a normal demon's voice.

Lucas turns round to face the shadow demon, blinking his eyes as they alter colour from sky blue to full white, suggesting that he's on the same level as Lilith. He's no longer his human guise Lucas Todd, but Raum, a great Duke of Hell and known throughout history as the destroyer of cities and a soothsayer, like many high-rank demons like himself. However, when he looks upon Ipos, his are the colour of dark green, "You can tell _Lilith_ that she needn't worry. I have the perfect plan to evoke so much grief in Sam that when the time comes, he won't hesitate to do what needs to be done."

Ipos, the shadowy figure that's shaped like an angel except for its head which is shaped like a lion, grins faintly as his dark green eyes gleam with satisfaction before disappearing into the darkness. Once he's gone, Raum reverts back to his human guise, who knows nothing of what's just conspired here, who starts to get himself ready to meet up with Sam in less than half an hour…

* * *

**So? What do you think? What could Raum be plotting and will the Winchesters be able to stop whatever it could be? You're just gonna have to wait and see...**

**Like always, please R&R! You can give me some ideas...I'm always game for anything! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it seems like it's taking me ages to update but I've got my Smallville series to write up as well as three other potential series I'm writing for the comics section (if you like to know there are The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men) but I'm not complaining, because I just live for writing up fiction!!!

Anyways, hope you like this chapter as it's longer than the chapter before and hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up very, very soon! Enjoy and please review, they give me so much inspiration!!!

Oh, and also I like to say a **MASSIVE** thank you to all of you who's been reading my stories from Episode 1. The total hits for Episode 3 "I Lie On Top" is an amazing 12,133 which brings the series to a total of 26,737 hits! So I like to say "THANK YOU" again and I love you all the more for it!

Alright I'm gonna leave you all to read this chapter so I can write the next. Chow for now! b(^-^)d

* * *

Even though it's nearly 5 o'clock, Sam isn't at all worried that he might be late for his "catching up" with Lucas. As the café's only a few blocks away from the motel he and Dean are staying at. After taking a quick shower, Sam looks at himself in the mirror to see that his body, especially his stomach area, looks just the same as always. Toned, sleek and with no sign of a baby. However Sam can definitely feel their baby inside of him, like when you have butterflies in your stomach but they're the good kind and not the other. He softly caresses the area where it'll start to protrude once a few months has passed, making their baby's presence known to all who look upon him.

"Sammy? You gonna be late for your date," Dean peers in through the gap as the door opens, smirking at himself that he'd just rhymed. He stops to take in the naked, and very wet, Sam staring at himself in the mirror, stroking his lean stomach in small circles. Knowing full well what he's thinking, Dean walks up slowly behind his little brother and wraps his arms lovingly around Sam's waist, causing him to jump at the sudden contact.

"Oh! Dean, you scared me. I was in a world of my own just then," Sam utters, his hands not leaving his stomach.

Dean, who's leaning his chin against Sam's left shoulder, places his hands on top of Sam's before lightly kisses the soft, pulsing flesh that is his neck, "Don't worry about it, Sammy. It'll start to show in a couple of weeks. I mean you're still in the first trimester, that's the right word isn't it?" Dean states, stopping his kissing to look at Sam for reassurance. Sam, who's quietly moaning at the soft touch of Dean's pouty lips against his neck, hums deeply to tell him that he's correct, "You're right, Dean. It's just that, what happens if something goes wrong and I don't know about it?"

Dean turns Sam in his arms in order to face him and utters confidently, "_Nothing_ is gonna happen to _you_ or the _baby_. I'd happily sacrifice myself again before anything like that occurs." He then leans forward, pressing his lips against Sam's in a soft, leisurely kiss that only deepens when Sam cups Dean's face with both hands in order to stay close to each other.

Dean seems to notice something hard pressing against his groin and smiles when he realizes quickly that it's Sam's arousal wanting some attention. In one swift movement Dean grips Sam's tight ass, lifts him up, his long legs wrapping around Dean's waist, and sits him upon the bathroom counter, attacking Sam's pulse on his neck with a barrage of kisses and tongues.

Sam, who's enjoying every minute of it, pants in short breaths before he gently eases Dean off of him, hand pressing gently on his heaving chest, "Dean…we need…to stop. I've got to meet up with Lucas…remember?"

Dean scrunches up his face at the sound of that guy's name and utters, "It's not gonna kill ya to be 10 minutes late." Thinking the issue's taken care of, Dean goes back to attacking Sam's neck, but again he's denied.

"Come on Dean." He gently pushes Dean away so he's got enough room to climb off the counter, still naked mind you, before he's heading into the bedroom-cum-living room part of the motel suite, "Sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can come back and have you ravage me to your heart's content." He says that with a wink and a dimpled smile.

Even though he's mightily pissed for being refused, Dean can't help but stare as Sam dries himself off with the towel he'd acquired as he left the bathroom. He wants so badly to be the one drying him off, the aching in his groin area so unbearable that he had to think of something else before he took Sam right there and then.

"And while you're "catching up" with your ex, what am I supposed to do until you get back?" Dean asks, crossing his arms, leaning against the dresser that's beside the double bed.

"Well," Sam starts, taking clean clothes out of his duffel bag and slipping them on one-by-one, "Why don't you search on my laptop for any mysterious cases for us to solve or anything that might connect to…Lilith." He says the demon' name after a pause and with so much venom. "On the other hand, maybe you could watch something on cable or take a nap."

As he's buttoning up his faded blue jeans and slipping on his pale white buttoned shirt, he can hear Dean disagreeing at his suggestions with a sharp huff, obviously not wanting to do anything unless it's with him.

"You'll find something to do Dean." Sam utters, slipping on his trainers and tying them both up tightly, a technique he'd learned from Dean when he was just a child.

He ambles his way over to Dean, unhooking his arms around his chest and pressing his body against his, the arms wrapping around him instead. Dean looks up at Sam and smirks, leaning forward to capture those succulent lips with his, hearing a satisfying moan coming from Sam himself. Once they pull away for breath, Sam quickly kisses him again before moving out of Dean's arms, but Dean's hand not letting go of his wrist.

"I gotta go, D. It's almost time but I promise, as soon as I'm done catching up with Lucas, I'm straight back here." He seals this deal with another kiss, which lingers for a few seconds more than it should before he reluctantly pulls away.

On his way to the door, Sam picks up his cell-phone, making sure that it's on before slipping it into his back pocket. Next he grabs his denim jacket from his side of the bed and slips it on. Making sure he's got everything he needs, he's now heading for the door, turning the doorknob and pulling it open.

"See you later, Dean. If I realize I'm gonna be longer than expected, I'll call you. Straight the way."

"I'll be waiting up for ya anyway." Dean informs, gesturing a short wave with one hand while the other's still wrapped around him.

"Alright, bye." And with that, the door closes and Sam's gone, his footsteps Dean can hear slowly fading into the distance until only the sound of his faint breathing and the soft beating of his heart reach his ears.

_Jeez, he's only gone a few seconds and I miss him badly already. Well, let's see what we can find on cable_, Dean spoke to himself, grabbing the remote resting on the TV stand and sitting back into the soft chair. The thought of Sam still heavy on his mind as he watched the programmes flash by while he searched for a decent channel.

* * *

Arriving at the café he and Dean ate at earlier today, it was painfully obvious to Sam that it had gotten livelier since then. As he walks through the door, the bell dinging to signify that another customer's entered, he could hardly see any empty seats let alone Lucas waving to him to come over, hidden right in the corner out of sight. Nodding to him to indicate that he's seen him, Sam makes his way over to the secluded booth, slipping by passing customers and eventually seating himself opposite Lucas. He had a half-empty plastic cup of latté, obviously ordered while he waited for Sam to arrive.

Lucas points to the latté, "I hope you don't mind? I didn't know how long you were gonna be so," but Sam smiles, his hand up to stop Lucas' explanation, "Don't worry about it Lucas. I probably would've done the same thing."

Then there's that awkward silence you get when you meet up with someone you haven't seen for a long time and you don't know what to say to start the conversation. After what seems like an eternity, Lucas shuffles in his seat and smiles, blushing slightly, "I meant what I said to you earlier. About you looking good. If that doesn't sound too awkward." Lucas can't help but scratch the back of his head timidly.

Sam smiles dimply, "No it's not at all awkward. You're not looking too bad yourself Lucas."

A second later a young waitress, probably in her early 20's, with her shoulder-length brown hair tied back into a ponytail and her pale blue eyes behind a pair of red thin-rimmed glasses, she smiles at the boys with her pen and pad in hand ready for their order, "Are you boys ready to order?" Her voice's soft and sweet, music to anyone who hears it.

"Erm," Sam starts, picking up the menu and skimming through the food and drink to see what he'd like, "I would like the double cheeseburger with everything on it and could I have the large chocolate milkshake please?" He puts the menu back down, baring his white teeth at the girl who returns the smile.

"So, double cheeseburger with everything on it as well as a chocolate milkshake. Got it. And what would you like?" She spins on her heels to look down at Lucas, who's also looking at his menu.

"I'll just have the plain hamburger and a diet Coke, please? That'll be all thank you," Lucas replies, watching as the girl jots it down in her notepad and affirms the order with another smile. One that never seems to leave her face.

"Alright, orders comin' up," and then she's gone, disappearing behind the counter and leaving the boys to some peace before she gets back with their food.

Lucas stares at Sam incredulously, "Wow, you've built quite the appetite, since we last met and yet, you don't look like you've gained a single pound. What your trade secret?" His voice's soft, slightly alluring, as he notices Sam blushing as the nice tone of crimson paints his cheeks.

"There's no secret Lucas. I just exercise like every normal person does. You know, half an hour every day, watch what I eat and when I've done good, I treat myself," Sam fibs, hoping that it'll be enough to sway him from pressing on with the matter.

Silence soon follows, leaving the two guys to simply stare at each other, as though they were trying to see into each other and spot any possible flaws. It soon dies down once Lucas speaks up again.

"So, who's Dean?" Lucas asks, sitting back in his seat, one arm draped along the back of it as though he's making himself at home. And here on in they talk about what happened to the both of them within the last four years for the next two and a half hours. Just catching up, Sam obviously having to lie so as not to scare Lucas away with certainties like being a hunter with his lover/brother, having demonic powers and also being nearly 2 months pregnant with Dean's child.

Once they've finished updating each other, Lucas grabs the young waitress' attention, whose name's Tara by the way, and asks for the cheque. Just as she leaves to retrieve it Sam reaches into his pocket to get his wallet out to pay for his food when Lucas grabs his wrist gently and smirks, "Seeing as I'm the one who arranged this meeting, I feel that it should be me who pays the bill," already holding the right amount of money in the palm of his hand. Sam tries to offer his share of the bill but Lucas continues to refuse, laughing at Sam's reluctance to give up, but he does…eventually. Once they've gathered all their belongings, Lucas leads them out of the café, saying goodbye to the young waitress who'd served them, and gave her the money, saying thank you for her kind service before slipping out into the nicely cooled night.

Standing in front of one of the many café windows, the two men turn to face one another, Sam's hands in his coat pockets to keep them nice and warm from the chilly air. There's that awkward silence you get when you don't know what to do next; usually it's either invite them over for a drink of coffee or thank them for getting together, catching up before telling them "see ya later" and "take care of yourself". Sam chooses the latter.

"So," Sam starts, smiling again with his dimples on full form and blushing slightly from the cold, "This has been nice. Seeing you again after all this time. Catching up. It's nice to know how your old friends and flames are doing after you've lost contact with them."

His expression then saddens slightly, turning his smile into a small frown, "But I'm afraid our reunion's going to have to be cut short. Me and Dean will be leaving sometime tomorrow but that doesn't mean I can't stop by your place and say goodbye in person. Maybe exchange phone numbers so we can call each other every now and again to see how other is doing." Sam suggests, a hopeful smirk on his face as Lucas nods in agreement.

"I'd really like that Sam. It's gonna be a real shame to not be able to see you again. I've really enjoyed myself tonight. I wish you didn't have to go so soon," Lucas replied softly, sounding more like a whisper but Sam hears it nonetheless.

Sam's heart sinks at the mention of Lucas' words, the evident sadness in his voice, "Here. Pass us your cell," Sam asks, reaching his hand out to retrieve it once Lucas fishes it out from his back jean pocket.

Opening it up, Sam scans through the menus until he gets to "Contacts" and starts to write down his name and phone number, doing it in quick succession, before closing it and giving it back to Lucas, "There. Now you have my phone number so whenever you just wanna talk, you know you can reach me."

Shoving it back into his back pocket, Lucas smiled again, "Cheers." There's that awkward silence again. The two men shuffling uncomfortably before Sam feels that it's time for him to speak up once again, "I'd best be going. Dean will be worried sick about me. I'm quite surprised he hasn't called me yet to ask me where I am," Sam laughs, already stepping back to walk back to the motel.

"Sam before you go I want to give you this," Lucas utters and before Sam can do anything, Lucas presses a hand at the back of Sam's neck and pulls him down, their lips connecting in a hard kiss, Lucas' tongue trying to gain access to his mouth.

For a moment Sam can't seem to pull away, Lucas appearing to have super strength as the grip on the back of his neck tightens. Eventually, with his palms on the broad of Lucas' chest, Sam manages to forcibly push him away, both panting from the sheer intensity of the kiss. With a shocked expression clearly written on his face, Sam doesn't say a word. Just spins on his heels and runs the other way, getting as far away from the awkward situation as possible.

However…unbeknownst to Sam, Lucas, or rather Raum, is also the invoker of love as well as a destroyer of cities, and he's just invoked it into the tall brunette. Soon, the brunette will not stop thinking, wanting, lusting for him and this will make what he's planning all the more easier…


	5. Chapter 4

It doesn't take long for Sam to return to the motel and when he does, he takes a moment to catch his breath. Slightly bent over, hands on his knees, and taking deep breaths. What the hell was that? Did Lucas do what Sam thinks he did? _Oh God, that was _so _not how I wanted to part ways_, Sam mulls over, managing to slow down his breathing back to normal. Opening the door and closing it, Sam found the room to be pitch black except from the light that's coming from the TV. On it, Sam instantly recognizes the programme as The Oprah Winfrey Show and can't help but put a smile on his face.

_I knew it_, Sam tells himself, making his way over to Dean who's fallen asleep on the only chair with his legs on the coffee table and clutching onto several soft cushions.

Sam takes a moment to take in the beautiful sight, Dean looking so at peace in his sleep. At that moment Sam decides he's not telling him about what just happened with Lucas only moments ago. It's only a minor thing, nothing to really worry about, and they'll be back on the road in the Impala before he even knows it. Shaking the thought of Lucas away Sam's eyes are back on Dean and can't help but smirk again as he suddenly notices that he's sporting a very impressive erection. _You horn-dog_…Sam smiles, leaning forward to kiss Dean on those pouty lips he loves so much, _He'd better be fantasizing about me or else I'm withdrawing sex until after the baby's born_.

Dean's lips are soft, warm as Sam assaults them slowly with his own, smiling when they start to respond back, his brother slowly waking from his slumber. Once they're done, Sam leans back enough so Dean's sleepy eyes can focus on him, his trademark smirk coming into view, "Hey there beautiful, you look like you were having a nice dream." Sam whispers, nodding towards the bulge that has caught his attention.

"I was until you woke me up and made it ten times better," Dean smirks, leaning up to capture Sam's lips again, hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues clash against each other, Dean getting a slight taste of what Sam had eaten with his "catching up" with Lucas. They pull away, gasping for breath.

"So, how was it?" Dean asks, watching as Sam turns on one of the bedside lights and then switches off the T.V with the remote before disappearing into the bathroom.

"It was alright. Just what I thought it would be. Awkward at first but once we'd gotten used to being around each other, it was like being back at Stanford." Sam replies from inside the bathroom, Dean hearing him shuffling out of his clothes before he reappears in only his boxers. He then reaches out with his hand, Dean taking it willingly, and pulls him onto his feet, "Come on. I don't wanna talk about Lucas. Let's just go to bed." Sam urges, pushing Dean lightly towards the double bed.

Once Dean's climbed into the bed and is lying with his back facing him, Sam whips off his boxers in one swift motion before climbing into bed. The coolness of the sheets caressing his surprisingly hot, bare skin as he cuddles up to Dean, his chest pressing against his back. Dean with his eyes closed but not really asleep, not since Sam had noticed and spoken about his aching bulge, can now feel Sam's hard nipples drawing small circles on his back as his little brother seductively licked and sucked at the pulse on his neck.

Not wanting to ruin the mood but very curious all the same, Dean turns his head as best he can so his eyes are looking right into Sam's, "Sammy, that feels really awesome but I thought you said you wanted to go to bed?"

Sam lets out a wisp of a laugh, still attacking his neck with those soft lips and that talented tongue of his, "Yeah I did but I didn't say anything about going to sleep now, did I?" Sam smirks, manoeuvring Dean slowly onto his back so his tongue can travel down to his collarbone, earning himself a moan when he licks a particular sensitive spot.

"Oh…god…Sammy, that's it," Dean murmurs, his hands gently holding his little brother by his shoulders as Sam continues his descent to the soft, dark nipples. As he assaults them both with lips and tongue, they eventually harden into tight buds, saturating in Sam's saliva. He then leans up and starts to blow softly on them, his surprisingly cool breath making sure to keep that way.

Now satisfied Sam continues to trail his tongue in a slick line down Dean's abs, poking it into his navel, holding onto his hips and kissing dots around it. He smiles against Dean's soft skin every time he hears him moaning or sees him writhing in pleasure. His fingers now gripping the hem of Dean's Calvin's, Sam can feel Dean's hardening arousal as he slowly peels down the item of clothing that's covering it. It flops out and slaps on his flat stomach, Sam taking a quick lick from base to tip, a slight gasp passing through Dean's lips.

"Whoa, Sammy! Cheeky move there. I think I'm gonna have to get you back for that one next time!" He smirks, looking down to see Sam peeling his Calvin's off and throwing them somewhere overhead before he crawls back up and captures his lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. Feeling as though Sam's sucking the very life out of him. When Sam leans back for breath, he's smiling back at Dean, his dimples on full effect, "Oh, you like that huh?" He leans in for another chaste kiss, "Well, how about this?"

Sam had noticed that Dean's nipples were drying up so, allowing his tongue to seductively snake out before his lips wrap around a nipple and begins to play with it in his mouth. The warmth coming from Sam's breath mixing with the cool air of the room drives Dean crazy, fisting the white sheets beneath him as Sam does the same to the other. Cupping Dean's pec with one hand while he nips and sucks, loving how crazy he's making Dean with such minor ministrations.

When they are saturated enough Sam trails his hot tongue down between Dean's heaving pecs, Dean shivering from the tickling sensation, before Sam's kissing and licking and nipping in and around his navel again. Dean just wants to cry out, let everyone know what Sam's doing to him right now like he'd done only last night but he only lets out soft moans, wanting to save the louder ones for later.

He let out a sharp gasp, like when something cold suddenly touches your hot skin, when Sam fists his erection from the base and licks the pre-cum from its head with the point of his tongue.

"Hmmm, taste's just as good as it looks," Sam hints with his eyebrows before opening his mouth wide enough to engulf Dean and doesn't stop until his nose touches the soft, dark curls of Dean's pubic hair.

Dean can't help himself, fisting the sheets even tighter as Sam starts to work his hard cock, mouth moving up and down as his tongue slicks the huge vein underneath. He persists on bobbing up and down a few times, effectively slicking Dean's dick in his saliva before allowing it to pop out his mouth with a satisfying slurp.

"Hmm, I love it when you do that," but it's not Dean who says it, sounding more to Sam like…He looks up, and instead of seeing Dean's face, he sees Lucas' smirking back at him.

Sam suddenly jerks up and closes his eyes, willing the image to go away and leave him in peace. A second later a hand's softly caressing his cheek and when he opens his eyes, Dean's face's back to normal, worry and confusion written all over it.

"Sammy? What's wrong baby?" Dean asks, his voice soothing Sam as he leans forward to capture his lips again.

Dean complies, wrapping his arms round Sam to hug him closer, feeling their hearts beating as one. When they pull back for breath Dean looks into his brother's eyes, as though he can see what's upsetting him, "We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to."

However Sam smiles, kissing his lips again before saying, "You not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do. Actually I believe it was _me_ who forced _you_ into this, without any objections I might add."

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirks, flipping them both over so that now he's on top and Sam's on the bottom, looking at his little brother's slender, sweating body with an undeniable hunger to nip, suck and lick every bit of it, "How can I resist? You have a body I can't defy," and without warning, leans down and licks at Sam's Adam's apple. Smiling as it bobs up and down as Sam swallows the saliva that's building up in his mouth.

Dean then traces his hot tongue down to his collarbone, his pendant dangling round his neck, following wherever he goes. Nipping at a particular spot, it causes Sam to hiss out in pleasure. A favourable spot no doubt that Dean had found out the first time they had ever done it. Afterwards Dean lays onto one nipple, attacking it with his swollen lips and tongue with nips and sucks while twiddling the other between his thumb and forefinger. When they're practically the size of bullets and lathering in his saliva, he softly kisses down to Sam's stomach, Sam's hands in Dean's hair, tightening them every time Dean hits a sensitive spot.

Dean, whose hands are gripping Sam by the hips, kisses around Sam's navel, licking them afterwards with the flat of his tongue.

"I can't believe we're gonna be Daddies," Dean says softly, giving Sam's stomach a long kiss as though giving the baby a kiss as well.

Sam smiles, dimples on show, "I know. I can't wait until it's born." He sees Dean nod in agreement before he's moving down to his groin, lifting his legs up so that they're resting over his shoulders. Once he's comfortable, Dean holds Sam's hardening cock in one hand and starts to lick around the head, lapping up any pre-cum that dares to escape from the slit.

Sam licks his lips, biting down softly on the bottom one as he pinches and twiddles his already hard nipples, loving the effect it's having on him. Dean, after licking up enough pre-cum, takes in just the head into his mouth, licking it like one would a lollipop, his experienced tongue pushing all of Sam's buttons. His arms are wrapped round Sam's thighs, giving him easier access to Sam's hardening arousal as he begins to slide it further into his mouth.

Being the more experienced, its tip hitting the back of his throat and leaving it there, moaning at the sheer pleasure of having it in his mouth. Tasting to him like the Forbidden Fruit from within the Garden of Eden. It's sending vibrations throughout Sam's body, who presses the back of his head down onto the pillow, combing his fingers through his bangs that are now starting to soak in sweat.

Dean loves it when he has Sam writhing in pure pleasure, knowing that it's _him_ that can do this and no-one else. He then changes his tactic, holding Sam's cock up so he can slick the underside with his tongue before engulfing it all into his mouth again, can't help himself. After a few minutes, he can feel Sam building up inside, the needing to cum evitable as he quickens the pace, wanting to taste him right here, right at this moment. Sam takes this time to place both hands on top of Dean's head, helping him achieve the goal he's aiming for.

"Dean…hunh…I'm…almost…there. Hunh!" Sam arches his back, his hands now by his side gripping the sheets so tightly he's in fear of ripping them right of the bed. Seconds later he cums vigorously, shooting hot strings of sweet goodness into Dean's mouth, who happily laps it all and swallows, feeling the hot fluid run down his throat.

Allowing Sam's softening cock to pop out his mouth Dean allows a few seconds to come down from the high before kissing his way back up to Sam, capturing his lips with his own when he reaches them. Sam's tongue's all over the place; licking away any traces of himself from Dean's lips, tongue, teeth and the rest of his mouth. He mulls to himself that he tastes quite good. Dean then reaches over to the bedside table to grab the lube but Sam stops him, his brown eyes seeming to twinkle in the light, "Not tonight, Dean. I'm still sore from the pounding you gave me last night. Can we just hold each other instead until we fall asleep?" Sam asks in his innocent voice, a voice Dean regularly heard when he was just a kid.

"Of course. Whatever you want, Sammy." Dean reaches over to switch off the bedside lamp before lying his head the soft pillows. Their softness comforting him to no extent. He then spoons his left arm under Sam, pulling him closer until his chest's pressing against Sam's back. Sam can hear the softening beat of Dean's heart, loving the feel against his skin while Dean tenderly caresses the tattoo over his left breast, which they'd both had done to protect themselves from demonic possession.

"You know…" Dean starts, kissing Sam's pulse on his neck before nibbling and tonguing his ear, "…You can be such a girl sometimes."

Sam can't help himself but laugh softly along with him, "Yeah but you love me for it." He turns his head so he can look up at Dean who's smirking back.

"Yeah," Dean leans down and kisses Sam's lips lovingly, palming his cheek whilst caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, "I certainly do."

Shortly after that the two Winchesters fall soundly asleep, Dean holding Sam close to him as though afraid something might try and take him away from him. His free hand resting on Sam's abdomen, which bares his and Sam's child beneath the skin…

However Dean has no other idea that there are other ways for anyone to take what he holds dear away from him…which he shall soon see…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well? What do you think? I have something special planned for the boys, especially Dean, and I can't wait to get to it, it's making me sweat in anticipation! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update real soon, I hope! Chow for now!


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, whilst the boys are settling down for the night after that 'mouth-watering' session, Lucas arrives at his apartment, taking his keys out from his pocket and slipping one into the lock. Turning it, the door clicks open and he steps inside, instantly turning on the hallway light. Putting his keys in the small bowl, Lucas closes the door behind him and lets out a long cat-like stretch, his fingers almost touching the ceiling, hearing some of his bones crack in the process.

Lucas smiles, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and revealing his white ones, now Raum the demon, "Oh I do believe that went rather well, don't you think? Ipos?" He called out into the darkness of the living room, sensing the demon's presence before he even entered the apartment.

Ipos' dark green eyes open, lighting up in the dark but making no move to reveal himself. Yet. "I don't know Raum. Do you really think invoking the Winchester with love was a very good idea? You forget, your powers only work on mortals, not supernatural creatures and especially not on demons. He _is_ half-demon after all."

It's now that Ipos makes his appearance, stepping out into the light and revealing to Raum his current façade. Raum has to smile as he takes in the 'body' that the demon's currently inhabiting; appearing to be a very young man, possibly eighteen or nineteen, with brown, curly hair that stops just above his neck, piercing green eyes that are near enough the same colour as his demon ones, nicely-shaped pastel pink lips and a lightly-shaved goatee. Looking further down Raum can see from the way the clothes hug at Ipos' 'borrowed' body that it's not overly muscular, looking more like a swimmer's. Sleek, slender, supple.

"Do you like?" Ipos asks, giving Raum a twirl so that he can see all of him.

Raum nods, his arms crossed over his chest, "Very much. Especially by the fact that it's a very young body, barely even a man yet. Who did you 'hijack' anyway? A swimmer? A student? _A porn actor_?" He smirks at the last guess, edging towards Ipos, who doesn't move a muscle.

"An film actor, actually. Not very well known at the moment, but I predict he will be soon. Not unless you decide to have your _way_ with it like you did with the other body I possessed. It was so badly damaged that it didn't have much time to live once I had departed."

By this time Raum had been stepping closer to Ipos and is now only mere inches away, his head leaning forward so their lips are barely touching, "Oh I don't know. Ask me later, after we've tested its endurance with mind-blowing sex. I'm _practically_ starving for it ever since Sam had ran off back into the arms of that incommodious brother of his." In the next second, Raum leans forward, their lips instantly smacking against each other in a fury of tongues and saliva.

After a minute or so, their human bodies needing to breathe, the demons pull away, gasping for breath before Raum smirks, "Come on. Let's enjoy this while it lasts. I have a feeling that Sam's going to be dropping by tomorrow and that's when the _real_ fun begins."

Grabbing Ipos' hand Raum leads him up the stairs, both disappearing into the bedroom in a chorus of dark laughter, soon to be drowned out by the sounds of deep moaning and the creaking of Lucas' bed…

* * *

Thankfully, Sam can't have waited any longer to wake up from his countless dreams of Lucas and that kiss. In some dreams, it happened just the same as it'd done last night but others escalated from that point; the two of them ending up in Lucas' bed in his apartment, both naked, entangled in a fury of kisses and thrusts, Sam inflicting in a writhe of passion. He wakes up suddenly, sitting upright with a hand to his head. He can feel the sweat on his forehead and the matting of his hair to it. He takes a few deep breaths, counts to ten, feeling his heart slowing down to normal. He then looks to his right, sees Dean's back to him, his hands under his pillow, sleeping restlessly.

_What the hell is happening to me? All he did was kiss me! So why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?_ He mulls to himself, carefully climbing out of bed and sneaking his way into the bathroom. He thanks whoever owns the place for applying soft carpeting, allowing his footsteps to go unheard.

Closing the door behind him, Sam stands in front of the mirror, hands gripping the rim of the sink. He turns the cold tap on, cups the water in one hand and splashes it onto his face, hoping its iciness will rid him of these _disturbing_ images. No such luck. Looking at himself in the mirror he suddenly jumps back when he sees Lucas' face in his reflection instead of his own. He immediately closes his eyes, knowing that doing just that he can at least find comfort in the darkness behind them. However, even there he can't seem to find sanctuary. Lucas' face shows up here too. Looking back at him with such a smile that Sam can tell that it doesn't mean anything good.

Opening his eyes again Sam lets out a sigh of relief when he's looking back at his own face again, yet now mixed with confusion and fear of what had just happened.

He needed to speak to Lucas again. Even if it's for the last time he needed to know what the hell's going on with him. He might shed some light on his situation, which is gradually escalating to the point where he's practically seeing Lucas everywhere.

Sliding open the glass doors of the shower, he turns the knobs on and instantly the jet of cold water sprays out of the shower head, giving him a slight chill when it splashes onto his bare arm. He's decided to visit Lucas; right after he has a shower and has eaten a great deal of breakfast, his stomach grumbling at that point to tell him that his little one's obviously thinking the same thing.

Pulling his boxers down his legs and kicking them somewhere in the room, he doesn't know where, Sam slides the shower door open and steps in, closing it behind him. As the now warming water cascades from the shower head, he lets out another sigh of relief, as it rains down his body, washing away his sweat from his dreams of Lucas as well as soothing all the aches he's been getting recently. Turning around so his front's facing the shower head, Sam's too engrossed to hear the bathroom door slightly opening; a figure stepping inside all too quietly; taking off his boxers and slipping into the shower. Jumping a little as two arms wrap around his waist, their hands pressing gently against his abdomen, Sam quickly realizes who it is and smiles, "Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to shower all by myself."

Though, as he turns around to give his lover a wet kiss, he lunges back, his eyes widen, seeing Lucas' face yet again where Dean's should be.

"Sammy? Are you okay? What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?" Lucas/Dean asks, trying to lighten the situation somewhat but noticing that it's not working.

Sam closes his eyes, knowing that this is the only way he can get rid of Lucas' face, for the moment. When he opens them, Dean's concerned green eyes stare back at him, caressing his cheekbone gently with his thumb, "Sammy? What the hell's going on with you?" He asks in a soft, very concerned voice.

Sam takes another moment to collect himself. Should he tell Dean about the _kiss _last night? That ever since then he's been seeing Lucas everywhere, in his dreams, in his mind. _Here? Right now? In the shower?_ He asks himself, shaking his head and deciding, for the moment, that he's going to white-lie Dean until he knows something more about what's going on with himself.

"I'm okay, Dean. Just a little tired, that's all. Didn't get much sleep last night with some of the nightmares I had." Sam then reassures him with a slow, soothing kiss on his lips, it causing the two to melt into each other's embraces.

Once they stop for breath Sam adds, "Nothing to worry about. Also, _your_ baby's been playing hell with my bladder." He feels heavily guilty, using their baby for his little 'lie' but it's partially true. He _is_ going to the bathroom more often, causing Sam to think that it's to make up for not having morning sickness as much as he used to.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed softly in mock anger, "How come whenever you're having morning sickness or going to the bathroom at unspeakable times in the morning, it's _my_ baby, and whenever it's quiet, it's _yours_?"

Sam has to laugh, seeing that Dean doesn't realize that it's all about genes, "_Because_ I say so. You planted your seed in me so I get to say. _End of story_," and Sam finishes his statement off with a quick, wet kiss to Dean's pouty lips, hearing the smack of both lips as they connect.

Dean retaliates by grabbing Sam firmly by his tight buttocks, hearing another one of his yelps, as he pulls him closer, "_Oh yeah_? Well, I'm the big brother here and it's _whatever I say goes_." He seals this with a wet lick of Sam's lips before it's followed by another squeeze of his ass cheeks.

Sam hints at him with his eyebrows, the spray from the shower trickling down his face making his lips a deep-red colour, his eyes lust with passion, "We'll just have to see about that _after_ we engage on a little "one-on-one" in the shower." Before Dean knows it, Sam's onto his knees, kneeling in front of his now-hard arousal and licks it from base to tip. Dean can only tilt his head back and gasp, his mouth shaping into an 'O' when Sam grabs the base and takes all of it into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Dean thinks he's about to lose it when Sam, whilst bobbing his head back and forth with his lips massaging around his cock, moans, sending vibrations throughout his body, causing him to grab Sam by his shoulders. Hoping that he doesn't unload right there and then.

"Oh…Sammy! Oh…God!" Dean huffs, now massaging the back of Sammy's head with one hand while the other's still gripping a shoulder.

Sam pops it out of his mouth a few times to lick it from base to tip, flicking the head as well to collect the pre-cum that seeps out, before taking it back into his mouth. The water from the shower's still surprising hot. After a few minutes of watching and hearing Sam sucking on his cock, Dean can't take much more of it and, with a further thrust into his mouth, erupts, his hot cum hitting the back of Sam's throat and oozing down his throat. Sam doesn't take it out until it's semi-hard, just to make sure he's got everything before standing back up, Dean capturing his lips with his own as he does, wanting to taste both himself and Sam on them.

"Mmhmm, so tasty Sammy," Dean gasps as they back away for needed breath, his hands softly massaging Sam's back, hearing him moan along with Dean's kneading. _This_ is Dean's heaven. Him + Sam = incalculable pleasure.

After a little more soft kissing, rubbing and touching, Sam turns to brace himself against the wall, his hands up against it to give him something to hold onto while Dean preps Sam's pucker with the help of the shower gel. Once he's got a fair bit on his fingers he rubs one of the tight muscle, hearing Sam "ooo"-ing and "ah"-ing at the pleasurable sensation. Once he's done it enough with one, he adds another. He waits patiently for Sam to adjust to the added finger, doing so in a matter of seconds, pushing through the still-tight muscle until he hits a particular spot that causes Sam to cry out, to see stars before his very eyes. When this happens, it doesn't take him long to open up to Dean, Dean approaches from behind, poking his now hard again arousal against the crease of Sam's tight ass.

"Are you ready baby?" Dean soothes, putting one hand on Sam's flat stomach and the other on his right hip.

"As I'll ever be so do it already," Sam replies, sounding a little louder than usual, Dean smirking at him for being so forceful.

"Damn Sammy, I just love it when you're so _demanding_."

He didn't waste more time and slowly eases himself into Sam's opening, the feat easier now after massaging it with the shower gel and with the warm water dripping down Sam's lean back, until he's right down to the hilt. He stops, waiting for Sam to adjust before he's pushing back on Dean, urging him to at least…move or do something, anything. Dean smirks, pulling back so just the head's still inside before shoving it all back in, earning a satisfactory moan that escapes from Sam's lips ever so freely, loving the sensation that it gives him. That's when the rhythm builds, a little faster every second, the slapping of Dean's thighs against Sam's tight butt-cheeks the only sound they can hear, as well as the sound of the shower overhead.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah…huh! Huh! Hunh!" Sam gasps through his quick breaths, Dean's animalistic growl causing his cock to harden even more. He slithers one of his hands down to it, gripping it in his fist before beating himself to Dean's tempo.

"Huh, so tight Sammy! You feel _so_ good around my cock!" Dean literally purrs off his tongue, feeling the pressure building in his stomach, the sign that he's almost ready to burst for the second time this morning.

Sam's getting the same feeling in the pit of his stomach; his breathing's hastening, his heart's pounding hard against his ribcage, his pumping of his cock in the same pace as Dean's 'hammering' of his ass.

They can both feel it, the inevitable climax, the 'sealing of the deal' if you will. A few seconds later it's Sam who's coming first; the white, hot fluid gushing onto the white-tiled wall, his breathing slowing down to its normal tempo, swallowing down the lump that'd crawled into his throat. Dean comes a few thrusts later, gripping on tightly to Sam's hips, knowing that his handprints will probably show up later, red welts where his hands have grasped. Sam moans deeply at the feeling of Dean's hot saturation filling inside him; his soft fast kisses at the base of his neck; the loving words whispering into his ear, a soft kiss to his earlobe following afterwards.

"God, I love you Sammy."

Those affectionate words leaves through Dean's lips but his voice sounds more like Lucas' so he doesn't turn to look at it, not yet anyways. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then opening them, Sam allows Dean to slip out of him before facing him, surprised at the fact that it's Dean he's looking at.

"Love you too Dean. Always," Sam replies warmly, his dimpled smile on cue, a palm softly caressing one side of Dean's face, a thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. Sam then leans down and captures those soft, plump lips he just loves to kiss, leaning away to catch their breath.

Still wrapped in each other's embrace Dean looks into Sam's shining hazel eyes, as though trying to read his thoughts, "Are you meeting up with Lucas again today? You know, to tell him your goodbyes before we leave this town for our next hunt?"

Now with the shower cooling down somewhat Sam cranks his body around until he can turn both taps to turn it off before facing his brother again, "Have to…can't leave here without doing so. He'll be plaguing my mind else if I don't." He smiles, even though it gives him chills up his spine when he says it, trying to keep it genuine enough so Dean doesn't get suspicious.

He seems to buy it, for the moment at least, sliding the door open to step out and grab a towel from the metal bar on the wall. As he dries his hair Sam also climbs out, pulling the door closed again before taking the other towel that's left. He decides right then and there that he's going to see Lucas straight after he dries, dresses and has had something to eat before sorting out whatever the hell's going on with him. As he watches Dean drying his nether-regions Sam can't help but feel very strange and awkward at the sheer fact that he knows exactly where Lucas lives even though Lucas has never mentioned it at all last night…


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been taking so long to write up this chapter, but to tell you the truth, I've been kind of...lazy (*turns away and blushes*). Anyway, that's passed now and I'm now back on form. I've got a lot of stuff planned for this season and I've been planning it all out. I've got a lot in store for the boys. So please, enjoy this chapter and I should have the next one up real soon. I promise! (*fingers crossed*)

* * *

Returning to their motel room after eating breakfast at the café, Sam feels satisfied that he's eaten enough to nourish their baby needs as well as his own, decides that now's the time to meet up with Lucas at his apartment to find out what the hell's going on with the constant images of him inside his head before they leave the town for good.

Dean's sitting in front of Sam's laptop, besides the window, fingers tapping furiously at the silver keys as he searches the web for any supernatural activity nearest their area. No hits as of yet.

"Dean?" Sam calls, grabbing his brother's attention away from the computer screen, for the moment.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam, not seeming to notice that he's holding his breath, suddenly lets it out, his hand instinctively scratching the back of his head, as one would if they were struggling to let something out.

"Er…I was thinking…," he takes a minute to really think about what he's about to say next. Ever since he'd been led by déjà vu into the hands of Dracula (see Episode 1) and nearly killed by a female demon by the name of Phebe, who fed on the "essences" of lovers after they'd had sex (see Episode 2), Dean doesn't allow Sam to go off on his own, in fear that he won't be able to protect him like he promised himself and their father.

"I was thinking of maybe, before we leave town, we'd drop by Luca's apartment so, you know, I can tell him goodbye and stuff."

Dean nods, his left index finger tapping against his stubble chin, "Shouldn't be a problem except for one condition." A finger's pointing to the ceiling to ethicize the number.

Sam's eyebrows point upwards, his hands out by his side in a gesture that clearly means, "And?".

Dean now stands to his feet, the laptop forgotten for the moment, "I'm coming in with ya." Saying it as though it's his final answer, his arms crossing over his chest as though to emphasize his point and there is nothing that Sam can do to make him change his decision.

The tall, brown-haired Winchester smiles, his dimples on full effect, at the simple fact that Dean's being regular _Dean_ as usual; stubborn, overly protective, all-round big brother but Sam can't fault him on that.

"Alright but you might as well stay in the car. I'm only going to be a couple of minutes. Tops. Just going in to say goodbye and then we'll be off again. I swear." Sam says in an attempt to sway Dean, noticing that his brother's eyes narrow, as if he's trying to burrow into his mind to see what he's up to, before nodding once, signifying that he somewhat agrees with Sam.

"Okay. Have it your way Sam. I'll allow you some _alone time_ with your ex before we head off." He then points his index finger at Sam, "But if you're not out of there in 5, I'm coming in after ya, with my guns locked and loaded. Understand?" He informs Sam, the other nodding in agreement, dimpled smile still plastering his face.

"Alright. Now that's dealt with, why don't you go and get some rest. You look tired. I've got this," Dean nods to the laptop, sitting back down on the chair to continue looking for any hits on anything of the supernatural variety.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Dean waves away Sam's concern before pointing at the double bed, "Now get yourself in that bed before I start spankin'." He mocks mischievously, his lips arching into his trademark smirk. God does Sam love the way Dean talks dirty and how good-looking he looks whenever he pulls off that smirk.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk _dirty_," Sam winks, unbuttoning his shirt and allowing it to slip off his shoulders, down his side before piling on the floor, along with his jeans and his undershirt until he's just in his plain white boxers. Calvin Klein's to be exact.

Slipping into the comfortableness and softness of the double bed, Sam lets out a relaxed sigh, his arms grasping the quilt tightly against his chest. A second later Dean's leaning over him, hand pressing softly against the side of Sam's neck before kissing him "goodnight" on the lips.

"Night, Dean," Sam whispers, his lips just brushing against Dean's, who leans back and brushes the bangs away that are covering his eyes, "G'night, Sammy." He then pulls the quilt away, enough just to reveal Sam's tight stomach, before pressing a soft kiss on the navel whispering, "G'night little one."

He knows it's an incredibly mawkish thing to do, and they both know how he feels about moments like that, but on occasions, where it involves their child, Dean can allow himself to let it go. Pulling the blanket back over Sam, Dean leans over and kisses him on the forehead, uttering softly, "Sleep tight."

Sam, now feeling a little tired, allows it to overtake him and eventually falls into a much needed slumber, not able to hear Dean slipping away and returning to his seat in front of the laptop.

As he persists on looking for hunts near their vicinity, Dean steals quick glances at _his _sleeping Sammy and smiles, thoughts of how beautiful he looks heavy on his mind. _Sweet dreams Sammy_.

Little does Dean know that Sam's dreams, for the time being, are sinister, terrifying and not the least bit _sweet_…

* * *

A number of hours later, sometime in the mid-afternoon, Sam awakes, sitting up abruptly as a hand shoots up to rest on the side of his head. Sam can feel the sweat literally pouring down his face and neck, wiping it away with the back of his other hand. He's also breathing rather quickly, taking a few deep breaths in order to slow them down.

Looking around the motel room Sam can see that Dean isn't around. He turns his head immediately to the bathroom, wondering if he's relieving himself or taking a shower. Nope. The light isn't on and there's no sound of water running.

_Where the hell could he have gone?_ Sam asked himself, throwing the blanket aside and his legs to the side, placing his feet on the floor to stand up. He instinctively places his palms on his stomach, rubbing them gently against it, _Hey, sweet thing. Where do you think your Daddy's gone?_

He looks over to the clock that's hung up on the wall that's opposite the door and saw that it was nearly half four. _Wow, I've slept for near enough 5 hours! Did Dean leave me in here alone for all that time?_ Sam ponders, realizing now that Dean's nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and closing causes Sam to turn back around to face it, suddenly smiling dimply at whoever's just walked in.

"Hey babe, you're awake. Did you sleep okay?" Dean asks, concern evident on his face as he places the two brown bags on the table next to the laptop before stepping up to the lovable giant.

Sam nods his head, pulling Dean into a heartfelt embrace, "Yes, I slept like a rock but I was more concerned with the fact that you weren't in the room. How long have you been out?" Sam asks as he pulls away from Dean.

"About 10, 15 minutes. Why?"

"Oh…so what have you been doing this whole time while I was asleep?"

"Well, first I continued my search on your laptop for any cases that are nearby and after what felt like hours but was really 20 minutes, I managed to find something that's worth investigating." He stops for a minute to return to the bags he'd placed on the table and starts to fish around in them, looking for something in particular for Sam, "And before I forget, just been down to the store to pick up some essentials for the road. I also bought you something to eat, if I can just find the damn things."

A few seconds later Dean lets out a "Aha!" and pulls out a box which consists of 4 doughnuts, all filled with peanut butter. An ingredient Sam's been craving more of in the past fortnight. He now practically lives for peanut butter.

"You know, Dean, you could buy me something healthier every once in a while. Just because I've been craving for peanut butter for the past week or two, doesn't mean I'm gonna go off other types of food." Sam replies, even though he's opening up one side of the box to get at the deliciously sugary treats that are sealed within.

Dean nods his head, "I know, babe. I just thought you could do with having a treat. I promise, when we get to the next town, I'll dine with all kinds of that healthy crap you moan about wanting to eat. Just wait a minute while I put these in the car." He then picks up the brown bags with both arms and heads out the room again, shutting the door behind him.

Sam, with a peanut butter doughnut, falls backwards onto the bed, taking a bite of it whilst placing a hand on his stomach, enjoying the sugary treat he's holding between his thumb and forefinger.

When Dean returns after putting the bags in the car, Sam sits back up, having finished the doughnut, and licks his finger clear of the sugar.

"So, what did you find out? Where is it? What does it entail?"

Dean sits himself down on the chair next to the table while Sam searches through his duffle bag for a clean set of clothes. He isn't going to have a shower now, he'll just wait until they reach the next town. Then he can enjoy one with Dean in tow.

"It's up in Worcester, Massachusetts. About an hour or so away. Apparently the local police station's been receiving calls from citizens claiming that they're ghosts haunting their houses."

Sam turns from fishing into his duffle to reply, "Poltergeists," at the same time as Dean does.

"Well, at least it'll be an easier job than the last few we've entailed in these passing months," Sam replies, finding some clean clothes and lying them on the bed.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, you've got that right, Sammy." He then starts to think of all the hunts he's been on with Sam since his "resurrection" from Hell. _Yep, this next job's gonna be a hell of a lot easier to get done than the previous ones. Especially now that I've got another Winchester to protect other than Sammy_.

With Sam now fully clothed in a red and navy-blue checked shirt, as well as an undershirt, his favourable faded jeans and shoes, Sam packs his dirty clothes back into his duffle and passes it over to Dean, who gladly takes it off his hands.

"You ready to go?" Dean asks, making his way over to the door and fishing the room's key from his pocket. Sam unplugs his laptop from the wall socket, wrapping it around the contraption, and holds it firmly under his right arm.

"Yep. That's everything."

"Come on, let's get outta here. The sooner you say goodbye to Lucas, the sooner we can get back on the road and onto the next mission."

While Dean's locking up and taking the key back to the receptionist, Sam strolls on towards the Impala, too busy thinking about the dream he'd just had before Dean came into the room. Well, it was more like the nightmares and illusions he'd been facing ever since Lucas had kissed him last night. However, this time it was more intense, more realistic, as though it was happening in real-life instead of inside Sam's psyche.

Leaning against the passenger side-door, watching Dean approaching from the motel reception, Sam then thinks of Lucas and meeting him after what he'd done. _Was he really the course of these illusions and nightmares? _His mind's voice asks him, _Do you think he has anything to do with the occult? Made a deal with someone? You never know, you haven't seen him in 4 years and everyone knows that people can change in any matter of time_.

His thinking's interrupted by the sound of Dean's voice calling, "Sammy? Sam, are you alright? You were spacing out just then."

Sam shakes the thoughts away, "Yeah, I'm cool. Just lost in my thoughts that's all."

As they climb into the car and Dean starts it up, the engine roaring as he revs it up, Sam starts to worry about what's going to transpire at Lucas' apartment. What's worrying him the worst is the fact that he's got 5 minutes to get everything out of Lucas about what's happening to him before Dean _literally_ walks in, guns blazing…


	8. Chapter 7

Having taken 15 minutes just to get to Lucas' apartment, thanks to the traffic jam caused by people on their way home from work, Dean parks his 'baby' on the opposite side of the road. He turns the engine off and pockets the keys, looking to Sam with a serious look on his face, "5 minutes. That's all I'm givin' ya."

Sam hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should just tell Dean about everything; the kiss last night, the elusive illusions and nightmares he's been having ever since, what he's planning on doing once he's inside Lucas' apartment. However, as he stares into Dean's eyes, he knows for a sheer fact that if he does, Dean's going to be both extremely _pissed_ and disappointed.

"You do realize that his apartment's on the top floor. It'll take me at least 5 just to ride the elevator," Sam says after what feels like a perpetuity. He watches as Dean stares up at the building, as though calculating how long it's going to take Sam to reach Luca's apartment, say whatever he needs to say and come back down again.

Dean then leans back to look at Sam, stretching his arm out along the back of the seat, "Alright, here's the deal; I'm giving ya 20 minutes. 5 minutes each to ride the elevator up and down, which will give ya 10 minutes to say goodbye to Lucas. Happy?"

Sam then smiles, kisses his squarely, swiftly, on his cherry lips before he climbs out of the passenger seat and closes the door behind him. With his hands in his jean pockets, Sam looks left then right before making his way safely across the road, seeing as no traffic's coming at that moment.

As he watches Sam disappearing through the glass doors into the apartment complex, Dean's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach before pounding a thousand times a second. He doesn't like this idea, not one bit. Not after their dealings with Dracula and that demon who fed off of people's sexual energy, Phebe he remembers Sam calling her.

So, after waiting 5 minutes to make sure Sam's way ahead of him, Dean gets out of his car, locks it, and proceeds to the back of the car. Opening the trunk, checking over his shoulder for passer-bys, glad that there isn't, before opening the secret compartment and taking out a few precautions. Say his favourite weapon, the Colt 1911 with ivory grips, which he slips into the back of his jeans then covering it with his leather jacket, and Ruby's Dagger, which he slips into the secret pocket he'd had sewn in the inside of his pocket. Just in case someone spots him holstering a bladed weapon and calls the authorities.

And that's what he doesn't need right now.

* * *

Having given Sam a 5 minute head-start, Dean enters the apartment complex through the glass double doors, always careful that his gun's doesn't reveal itself. Strolling down into the beige-coloured reception area, decorated with what seems to be countless pictures of what this building used to be in the early stages of its life before eventually becoming an apartment complex.

As he obviously doesn't know what number Lucas' apartment is, Dean steps up to the reception desk where a middle-aged brunette with her stringy hair tied messily into a bun, and obviously greying, is leaning against the counter, mindlessly reading a magazine of some sort. A fashion magazine Dean can tell as he steps closer, with a female celebrity posing on the front cover. Scarlett Johansson, to be exact.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asks for her attention politely, "I was wondering if you could help me?"

The brunette gazes up at him through her dark, thick eyelashes, as though deciding whether to help him out or not, until she lets out a deep sigh and closes the magazine. Taking a look at her more closely Dean can say that she's roughly around the age of 41, 42 maybe? Maybe a little younger but the bags around her eyes and the slight sign of wrinkles makes it too hard to tell. Dean pins her as the landlady of this place.

"That depends on what kind of help you'd be wantin', sweet pea." She answers with a grin, the kind that makes you shudder with revulsion but are too polite to do so. The yellowing, crooked teeth aren't helping, and she's accompanied by the light scent of cigarettes and an even lighter scent of her fragrance but Dean can't quite distinguish its flavour.

"Erm…I need help looking for a certain _someone_," her eyes light up before sighing heavily when he says, "A guy. Told me his apartment no. but me being me, I've forgotten it. Could you tell me which if I told you his name?"

The woman gives Dean the once over, realizing the fact that he's not looking at her in the way that she wants him to and gives him a small smile, "Sure, honey. What's his name?" Her voice's surprising sweet, despite the fact that she's a smoker.

"Todd, Lucas Todd."

She runs a finger down one of the pages in her log-in book and then the other before tapping at it, a yellow-teethed smile on her face, "Ah hah! Lucas Todd, number 3.16."

Dean nods and says his thanks before disappearing up the stairs, two steps at a time, "My pleasure, honey!" The landlady shouts out to him from her little booth, her mind telling her that she's wasting her breath if she thinks that he'd go out with a lady like herself.

Quietening his steps as he reaches the third floor, Dean peers round the corner to catch a glimpse of Sam ringing the doorbell before hiding back round, just in time before Sam looks in his direction.

Dean can hear the door opening, Lucas and Sam involving themselves in an awkward moment of "errs" and "so" before his brother's finally let into his "humble abode" which he so calls it, trying to lighten the mood somewhat but Dean hasn't a clue why the air around the two has gotten so uncomfortable. _Did something happen last night that Sam isn't owning up to_? Dean ask himself as he pushes himself off the wall and stealthily sneaks up to the front door of Lucas' apartment, a very bad feeling creeping up his spine.

* * *

Letting him into the apartment with an awkward air around them, Sam's eyes suddenly spot the many photos in the hallway leading into the other rooms of the apartment, most of them with Lucas at different hotspots of the US. The Grand Canyon in Arizona, The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, The Space Needle in Seattle, The Statue of Liberty in Manhattan. Sam's smile widens, a great deal jealous at the fact that Lucas has witnessed all these amazing places while he and Dean have been prone to hunting down demons, spirits, witches etc.

Lucas' voice averts Sam's attention away from the _countless_ photos, "So, about last night. I should apologize for that. I don't know what came over me, I truly am sorry. I hope you can forgive me?" Lucas then stares at the laminated floor, his arms crossing over his chest and a shade of crimson colouring his cheeks.

"I do," Sam answers with a smile but his expression quickly turns serious, "Look Lucas, I haven't got a lot of time to spare as I'm leaving as soon as I've said my peace."

This grabs Lucas' awareness, looking at Sam with melancholy clearly on his face, the expression soon turning into a frown, "Oh, so soon?" The blond sniffs unenthusiastically, walking past him and into the kitchen area of the apartment, Sam following shortly behind.

"I'm afraid so, Lucas. Which is why I need to ask you a few things before I go. Some _things _that have been bothering me since last night and need to be answered before I leave."

Lucas takes a seat at the island, gesturing Sam to take the stool opposite him, "Oh? What kinds of _things_?" He asks in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing at Sam's concern.

"Well, it might sound strange to you but ever since you kissed me, I've been having these really intense illusions. All of which involve…you." He hesitates on the last part before uttering the last softly but it's loud enough for Lucas to hear. "And I don't know how much I can take before they literally tear my head apart. Please, Lucas, if you know anything about this, you must tell me."

What Sam doesn't realize is while he's got his back to the door that leads into the hallway, Ipos' slowly approaching from behind with a hand outstretched, ready to be placed on Sam's head when need be.

Lucas then takes this moment to close his eyes, opening them again to see that his sky blue eyes are now sheer white; empty, soulless and identical to Lilith's. Lucas/Raum grins maliciously, loving the look of horror on Sam's face and the fact that he had no clue whatsoever.

"Of course I'll tell you, but all in good time." The demon possessing Lucas' body pronounces, his voice deeper than Lucas', filled with malice and evil.

Sam jumps to his feet, not caring as the back of his legs cause the stool to fall backwards, his hand outstretched ready to exorcise the demon with his psychic powers when another hand appears from behind and touches his forehead ever so lightly. Sam's world suddenly turns to darkness, falling into unconsciousness and into the waiting arms of Ipos, who's still possessing the body of the young film actor.

Lucas/Raum stands from the stool, his eyes still natural white, motioning Ipos to pass Sam to him, "Ipos, I shall make the preparations and get him ready for what is to come," he nods to Sam, "You shall join me shortly." His gaze then turns to face the front door, "But first, you must take care of our uninvited guest who's about to crash the party…"

* * *

With his ear pressing gently against the wood of the front door, Dean can only make out certain words from the conversation Sam and Lucas are having at this very moment. Lucas wanting to apologize for what happened last night, and that he wasn't thinking. _What the hell did he do to apologize for? Was it something embarrassing? Or was it something much…worse?_ Dean's mind asks worryingly, his hold of his gun in the back of his jeans tightening at the thought of Lucas laying an_ unfriendly _hand on his Sammy.

Whilst thinking about this he misses a chunk of what the two are saying next, the voices sounding a little distant than before, probably moved themselves in the next room, until he clear hears something being knocked over, a loud gasp following shortly afterwards. A gasp that sounds like it's coming from Sam, which can only mean one thing: trouble.

Going down on his knees, Dean's just about to take out his lock-picking kit when he hears the door being unlocked before it slowly opens, creaking a little as it does. The eldest Winchester slowly stands to his feet, eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape before realizing what's just happened, "Thank you Cas but could you warn a guy next time?" He asks no one in particular, knowing the angel's using his TK to Dean's advantage.

Taking his Colt 1911 from out the back of his jeans, Dean clicks the hammer back, holds the weapon out by his side and slowly sneaks into the amazingly quiet apartment. His _Winchester Sense_ on full alert.

As soon as he closes the door gently behind him, however, a hoarse war-like cry interjects from the living room to Dean's left, his head turning so fast to see who it belongs to that he almost gets whiplash in the process.

Garbed in normal attire but with eyes glowing a devilish green and wielding a big-ass double-headed axe, suggesting to Dean that it's of Viking descent, the war cry belongs to a guy who doesn't even look like he's out of his teens yet but his eyes explain all to the elder Winchester. He's being possessed by a demon and not an ordinary one at that.

As Ipos swings at Dean with the axe, which looks ginormous compared to the kid, its sharp and shiny blade slices through the air with incredible speed en route to Dean's neck and he's only got seconds, perhaps even milliseconds, to dodge out of the way before he finds himself a headless hunter…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate to tease you, *my adoring fans* (squealing excitedly!) but I have something, which I think is awesome, in store for Dean in the next chapter and I'm hoping you all love it too. It's something that, I think, no-one's ever done to Dean and it'll totally blow all your minds once the episodes start flowing by! So, plz tell me what you think of this chapter and I should have the next one up shortly. (*fingers crossed* and praying to God!) Bye for now! b(^O^)d


	9. Chapter 8

Just before the axe can cleanly cleave through Dean's neck in one strong, swipe, something mysteriously uncanny happens. The demon stops dead in his tracks, as though time's around him has just…stopped. Dean takes a few steps back, holding the gun tight in one hand, looking at the scene in both shock and wonder before he realizes that he'd seen this trick somewhere before.

_Back in New Orleans, at the police station. Cas had used his "angel" powers to stop time in order for me to escape, _Dean's mind explains to him as he rounds around the immobile demon, ready to take him down once he starts moving again.

This happens approx. 5 seconds later when the axe undoubtedly misses its target and takes a chop of the floor, embedding itself in it. Ipos stares in bemusement at the thought of almost chopping the Winchester's head off, only to find him somewhere else. _Does he acquire abilities, we're not aware of? Or is here acquiring help from some other source?_ Ipos' mind wonders as he turns around abruptly to face the sprightly hunter.

"Over here, little man. Am I going a little too fast for ya?" Dean quips, now aiming the gun at Ipos' forehead, knowing full well that it won't kill the demon, but it'll sure hurt like Hell, ironically speaking.

"_**I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk of your face, you cocky bastard**_!" Ipos curses, lifting the large axe from its embedment and taking another swing at Dean but the move's so predictable that Dean manages to roll out of the way in time.

As he rises from the rolling dodge, Dean fires a few shots but as predicted, the demon uses its superior speed to evade them immaculately before taking another swing, this time vertically. Again Dean shuffles back, causing the axe to hack into the floor once more.

He can see that the demon's frustration's quickly rising, his eyes blaring with anger and his teeth clenching tight as he rips the axe from the floor and once again tries to slice Dean in two.

Dean retaliates by firing off several shots, all effectively dodged by the demon's speed, which is starting to piss the Winchester off. Having now run out of bullets, he holsters the Colt 1911 and instead takes out Ruby's Dagger, knowing full well that if he manages to stab him, he'll also kill the human body that the demon's possessing. A small price Dean's willing to pay if it'll save Sam's life.

The demon laughs, his voice raspy in the quiet air, "**_Do you really think you're going to kill this body_**?" He puts his arms out to his side, gesturing to the human he's currently possessing, "**_To kill an innocent teenager who's done nothing wrong. You'd become more like the monsters you hunt with your brother than the hunter whose very name, if not now, will become a legend in the years to come_**."

Dean doesn't care about all that future malarkey. Why should he if Sam's not going to be there to witness it if Dean doesn't save him now. Flipping the dagger in his hands, Dean edges away from the green-eyed demon, to give him space to move and attack.

"You know, you could just walk away from all this?" Dean starts, his eyes still locking with "Green-Eyes", a smirk forming on his lips, "And not end up with this dagger in your chest."

Ipos takes a good look at the dagger; its handle made out of elk antlers, symbolic engravings decorating both sides of its blade. Yes, he's seen this knife before and knows of the demon it belongs to.

"**_Ah, Ruby's Dagger. I haven't seen that weapon in almost 500 years. Fascinating that it's now in your possession. Tell me, how did you acquire it_**?"

_Why the hell is this thing talking? I've gotta end him quickly if I want to get to Sam!_ Dean tells himself, waiting for the right moment to attack. It doesn't come however because as Dean's just about to lunge at Green-Eyes, a hand's placed on top of his head and in a matter of milliseconds, Dean finds himself slumping to the floor, unconscious.

Standing before him is Raum, white-eyes on show, as he picks Dean up into his arms. Ipos allows the axe to fall from his grip, landing on the floor with a loud thud as a smirk forms on his thin lips, "**_I thought you wanted him dead_**?"

Raum glances down at Dean, holding him up with one hand whilst lightly tracing his face with the other, "**I've changed my mind**." His fingers trace his plump lips, "**It'll be _fun_ to watch him as _he _witnesses what we do to his brother**."

With that said Raum spins on his heels and walks in the direction where he'd took Sam only a few moments ago, Ipos staying behind to deal with the landlady who'd be knocking on the door in a matter of seconds, demanding an answer to all the noises going on inside…

* * *

_All he can hear is screaming, belonging to men, women and children alike. All he can smell is their putrid bodies; either burning in the fires, impaled on long, sharp spikes, or being tortured by various means. He, himself, is being tortured by means of quartering; both his arms and one of his legs already have been cut off. The pain is unimaginable. The pain is never-ending for you see, as soon as his limbs are cut off, he's soon healed again and the process starts again._

"Come on Dean…all you have to do is say the words and the torturing will stop_," says the ominous voice that seems to linger in the air, "_You can't possible last any longer_."_

_The guy thinks wrong as Dean's torturing lasts for another 30 odd years before he finally succumbs to his offer…_

Dean's suddenly woken from his nightmare by a sharp slap to his face, "_**Wake up honey. It's time for you to wake up. I have something for you to see, something that's very, very precious to you**_." The familiar voice replies, except it's a lot more guttural than before, Dean's hazel eyes blinking open but can't quite see yet as they adjust to the slight darkness, noticing several candles are lit and placed in around the room.

When his eyes do finally adjust and he can feel his body waking from unconsciousness, he can't help but wonder for a moment if Castiel really did pull him out of the fiery pits of Hell. For what he's witnessing right now with his very own eyes, it seems highly unlikely. As though the last 2 months was just a new, twisted torture the demon, who was "assigned" specifically to torture Dean in unfathomable ways, cooked up in order to make him submit and finally agree to _his_ offer.

However, another slap to his face fully wakes him up, and he's very sure he's not in Hell anymore. For one thing, it doesn't smell like burning flesh that constantly invades his sense of smell. Nevertheless, what's scaring the _hell _out of him right now, so to speak, is the fact that the two demons, Green-Eyes and the one who's possessing Lucas no less, has Sam bound to a wooden table and stripped naked.

Thick, leather straps hold down his wrists and ankles while a larger strap's covering his entire groin, leaving his midriff completely exposed.

Dean, himself, is in the same predicament. Well, he isn't naked and bound to a table, like Sam, he's instead held up against the wall that's to Sam's left and a few feet away.

As Dean takes a look at his surroundings, he can see that Green-Eyes' finishing preparing whatever the hell they're going to do to Sam while "Lucas" is busy working at some kind of altar, with the whole candles and mystic look going on to full effect.

"Don't you…touch him," Dean gasps through deep breaths, watching as Green-Eyes softly caresses Sam's bicep with a finger, Sam already awake and struggling with the straps, "You got any…beef with us, you…take it out on me. Leave Sam out of this." He states, now having caught the demon's attention.

Taking his finger away from Sam's soft skin, the demon's green eyes brighten as a smirk forms across his face, "_**Always playing the hero, Dean, I see. It's pretty ironic though, don't you think, after what you did down in the pits**_." Ipos then spins swiftly and looks down upon Sam, who's struggling to both free himself and figure out what the hell's he's going on about, "_**Oh, that's right. He hasn't told you, has he Sammy**?_"

Suddenly, Dean erupts, "You shut the hell up! I swear I'm gonna deal you all kinds of pain once I free myself from these!" He, like Sam, also struggles in his straps but finds out very quickly that they're strapped tight.

Ipos only smirks at Dean's outburst, "_**I think you'll find that your empty threats don't have any effect on me**_," but he's hastily silenced by Raum, who now stands facing them, "**Enough, Ipos. We have much to do without you aggravating our _spectator_**." In his hands he holds a marbled mortar with its ingredients hidden from Dean and Sam's sight.

It's now Sam's moment to speak, uttering softly, "What are you gonna do to me?" He doesn't sound angered or scared, he just wants answers. Like any normal person would in his dilemma.

As though at a press of a button, Raum's voice is sympathetic, friendly even, "**Don't worry, pet. This won't hurt a bit. It'll all be over in just a few moments**." From the altar Raum takes a normal paintbrush, dips it into the mortar, takes it out, and starts to paint on Sam's abdomen. It feels cold against his skin, like ice-cream against the tongue, letting out a sharp gasp as Raum continues to draw against it.

From what Dean can see, which isn't much from where he's hanging, the demon-possessed Lucas has drawn a symbol in blood-red, it could very well have been blood from its colouring, around Sam's bellybutton but he can't quite decipher what it entails or its origins.

When he's finished Raum, demon-possessed Lucas to Dean and Sam, puts the mortar and paintbrush back on the altar before facing the two once again, his white eyes peering down at Sam, "**I'm sorry, where are our manners. I am Raum, and this is Ipos**." Ipos then bows his head towards Sam as he's addressed, "_**A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Sam**_."

"**Before I tell you of the whole meaning of "this"**," he gestures to both Sam and Dean tied down to the table and wall, "**Let me just say this; we don't intend to kill you or Dean. We need you alive for what must be accomplished in the very near future. Okay, with that out of the way, let me explain; I was approached by someone you have met only once before but have heard so much about. They have heard many rumours concerning you Sam, that you were with child. This would cause us many problems if you gave birth and they couldn't let that happen. _We _cannot let that happen, I'm afraid**."

He then steps away from the table and stands in between the two hunters continuing with his explanation, "**I had my objective. The only thing left to do was to discover where you were going and meet you coincidently in a guise you'd never expect to hide a demon. Myself being a Seer, it was pretty easy."** He stops for a moment to return to his place in front of the table,** "Now that I knew you were coming to this town, I also knew that your old college boyfriend, Lucas Todd, had recently taken up residency, and I saw my opportunity. I possessed him and waited for you to arrive. Now you both know what transpired when you did finally arrive and I "happened" to walk in on you two in the café, I could finally put my plan in motion. We arranged a "date", and after that, when I kissed you, I had you in my power Sam**."

Dean's stomach twists as he hears Raum mention the word "kissed" and he finally figures out the truth of what happened that night, why Sam's been acting so strange since then.

"**You see Sam, the reason why you've been having illusions and dreams about me is because, when I kissed you, I invoked love into your body, which would've eventually had you lusting for me and making my task a lot easier. Unfortunately, with you being half-demon, my invoking was only half-effective, giving you hallucinations but nevertheless it brought you to me."** Raum, placing his hands on the table, slowly leans over Sam until he's just inches away from his face,** "And now that I finally have you here, with the added bonus of Dean as witness to all this, it's time to continue with my objective**."

"And what's that, may I ask?" Sam enquires, still struggling in his bonds while Dean stays silent, figuring out a plan to get out of this mess and send this dicks back to where they came from.

Raum grins evilly, his white eyes seeming to flash a little brighter, as he leans even closer so his lips are just barely touching Sam's right ear, "**I'm gonna rip the abomination from out of your stomach! A "gift", shall we say, from Lilith herself**!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if I said that I was going to do something awesome with Dean but I'm going to have to put it into the next chapter. (*begs on knees for forgiveness*)

I promise, next chapter, something unpredicted will happen and it all involves Dean! See you then!


	10. Chapter 9

Those "threatening" words seem to echo throughout Dean's mind as he can only watch the two demons sniggering to each other while Sam desperately struggles within his bonds but finding it useless.

Sam would be able to escape, using his powers to augment his strength ten-fold, but then Dean's watching him. He'd have to explain to him that for the past 6 months, 2 months behind his back and 4 months while he was in Hell, Ruby's been helping him hone and develop his powers, converting them into a number of capabilities including (but not limiting to); super-strength, a high degree of imperviousness to harm and demon exorcism.

He hasn't told him about all this because Sam knows exactly what Dean will say and do if he did. Dean would yell at him for allowing Ruby to brainwash his mind with this "bull crap" about him being able to stop all this, stop Lilith with the abilities he was given way back when Azazel paid him a visit when he was just 6 months old. Dean would yell at him at that fact that, even though he's extremely smart, he's pretty stupid to have gone along with it. That, apart from the precognitive visions he used to have before they disappeared when Dean killed Azazel, they'd been going along fine without any use of "demon" powers.

So, Sam just lies there, hoping and praying silently that Dean has a way out of this or a back-up plan because, if he doesn't, and they take away the one thing that's a godsend in their otherwise cursed lives, he's going to unleash absolute Hell and he doesn't even care if Dean watches it.

While Ipos keeps an eye on Sam, Raum turns back to the altar and from it, he picks up a scalpel, admiring its simplicity like it's the Holy Grail or something. Sharp and significant for any type of surgery. He turns back to Sam, who starts to struggle again as the scalpel comes closer to his stomach, not giving Dean much time to think up a worthy plan to stop Raum from killing their baby.

As the scalpel sinks into Sam's skin and slowly begins to draw a straight line downward, Sam's blood dripping down his sides, something inside Dean awakens and Dean swears that he can hear celestial singing, just like when he first heard Castiel's voice back in New Orleans. Next he feels like his entire body's glowing, filling him with a warm radiance as well as emitting it, with an added urge to use all his strength to rip the leather bonds from off the wall.

As he does so, he can feel the bond to his left weakening until it pings off the wall, freeing his hand. Immediately he rips off the other one with his new-found strength before prying off the one around his waist with ease. This grabs the two demons' attention as soon as Dean's feet stomp the floor and are unable to believe their own demonic eyes as the Winchester stands before them, his body and his eyes glowing in a pure, white radiance, brightening up the room somewhat.

Before they can even react to what's happening to Dean, Dean lifts up a hand and, in doing so, lifts Ipos telekinetically in the same fashion as demons do. With a gesture to the right, he sends Ipos flying across the room and against the wall, slumping to the floor, unconscious. For it's not Ipos, who Dean wants. He wants Raum, who'd dared to cut, let alone touch, his Sammy's flawless body in an attempt to rip out their beautiful unborn child, who they'd made together in an act of pure love and devotion, for that demon bitch who calls herself 'Lilith'.

"**This cannot be! How did you acquire such immense power? How could I have not foreseen it? You are just a simple mortal! This is some kind of trick, it has to be!**" Raum questions, although it doesn't stop him from backing away from Sam until he hits the altar behind him.

Ignoring Raum, for the moment, Dean's attention's fully on Sam, who's still bleeding, as he places a hand on his abdomen, and it glows brighter than his eyes and his body. To Sam it feels warm, as though he's lying on the beach and the Sun's beaming down on his body, warming him with its hot rays, as the bright light from Dean heals what Raum was about to do, both inside and out. Once he's done, Dean takes his hand away and Sam suddenly feels cold again, being butt-naked not helping much. When he takes a good look at Dean, standing before him and glowing like a firefly, he doesn't feel anything except for sheer confusion and a question that immediately pops into his head, _What the hell's happening to him?_

Is he possessed? But then he couldn't be because they had tattoos drawn over their left pectorals to prevent them from being possessed. So what the hell? But then his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Dean's voice, well, he thinks it's Dean voice but it sounds so _heavenly_, so _celestial_, as if he'd just beamed down from heaven itself.

"_Don't worry, Sammy. Everything's going to be just fine, just as soon as I take care of this bozo who thinks he can take the one good thing in our otherwise cursed lives? Not on my watch_," Dean enlightens, his attention now fully on Raum who, even though was menacing just a few seconds ago, is now scared out of his mind, judging by the way his white eyes are now literally popping out of his sockets.

"**This cannot be!**" He repeats again, pressing as far back as he can against the altar, practically sitting upon it, "**How --?**" Raum starts when Dean holds a hand, fingers pointing up, "_You need to shut up. You're sounding more like a scared little girl than the destroyer of cities you so claim to be_."

Dean then takes a few steps forward, his trademark smirk still forming on his lips at the fact that he has this demon cowering for his pitiful life. From out of the blue, Raum tries to blast Dean away with some kind of electricity from his hands, something that reminds Dean of Emperor Palpatine from _Star Wars_, but Dean raises both of his and the gesture immediately deflects the somewhat feeble attack to knock him off guard.

"_You really shouldn't have done that, Raum_," Dean utters, his eyes seeming to flash as he draws closer to the cowering demon, his hand outstretched to pin Raum to the table via TK.

Sam's confused at what he's witnessing here; Dean, his body glowing as bright as the Sun itself, pinning Raum to the table via _telekinesis_ for Christ's sake, and his voice, though heavenly, sounds also menacing as Sam dreads what _Dean_'s going to do to Raum for trying to do what he was told to do.

When Dean's clearly towering over the possessed Lucas', his eyes seem to flash once again as his smirk never leaves his face, "_You know what, Raum. I'm done with you as of now. I've just read your mind and you have nothing that you can offer me that I don't already know. So, that only leaves me to release you from the innocent you dared to possess, and to never terrorize anyone again. Same goes to your unconscious friend over there_."

Raum-possessed Lucas' eyes widen in fear, his voice now quivering at what exactly Dean's going to do with him with his mysteriously-acquired powers, "**What…are you…gonna…do to me?**" He asked, trying desperately to free or release himself but finding that Dean's TK is incredibly powerful.

"_Just like I said, I'm going to release you_," and before Raum knows it, Dean sets an outstretched palm on Lucas' forehead and, at the touch, Raum opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Instead, his eyes and mouth both flash white as a few seconds later black mist, presumably Raum's demonic soul, floats out before being dispersed into thin air.

Lucas' now demon-free body slumps onto the floor, alive but unconscious, as Dean turns to do the same treatment to Ipos but finds out that he's already gone. _Must've disappeared while I was dealing with Raum. Bastard_, Dean cussed and, before he knows it, the bright light surrounding him disappears back into this body and he's regular Dean again. Sort of.

"Dean!" Sam's voice catches his attention, "A little help here."

"Oh, yeah," Dean snaps out of it, "Of course, Sammy."

As he's untying Sam from the leather straps that pin him to the table, his eyes never leaves Sam's stomach, the events that had just occurred only minutes before still fresh in his mind. Wondering what he'd done was enough to save their baby.

Once Sam's free and sitting up, Dean pulls him into a loving embrace, asking continuously if he and the baby are okay and Sam answering him with a "Yes, we're fine. Thanks to you", before capturing his lips with his, assuring him that they're both fine and that he'd saved them.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. Can't have you freezing to death now can we." Dean smirks, trying to lighten up the mood and it seems to be working, Sam replying with a smirk of his own, dimples and all.

"What about Lucas? We can't exactly leave him here like this and what's with the light show anyway? Is there something you're not telling me, Dean?" Sam asks constantly without no pause.

"Let's just deal with one thing at a time, okay Sam. Err, why don't you stand guard by the door and if anybody comes, just stall them or better yet, send them away with any excuse you can come up with. Meanwhile I'm gonna move Lucas to his bed, make it a little more comfortable for him, and then rouse him, see if he remembers anything since Raum possessed him. Okay?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Sam answers with a smile, disappearing out of the only door into the room.

Cupping Lucas into his arms with ease, thanks to his newfound strength, Dean strolls out of the room, which looks to be a spare, and into what's obviously Lucas' bedroom. Hence seeing the double bed wedged up against the wall, with a bedside table and a dresser on either side of it.

Placing him on the right side of the bed, Dean takes one last look at Lucas, watching as his chest rises up and down with each breath before walking out of the door and approaching the spare room they'd just been in. While Sam's still watching out for any uninvited guests, Dean decides to take the time to clean up the mess Raum and Ipos had caused in trying to accomplish what they were set to do. It doesn't take long for Dean to settle the table back in its original position, or where he thinks it should be, and getting rid of anything that resembled what had happened there just a moment ago. Mainly the mortar, the paintbrush, the leather straps, basically everything that Raum used in his little _sacrificial ritual._

"You've done a pretty good job, for someone who doesn't clean up after his own self," jokes Sam, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Very funny, bitch," Dean retorts in his usual manner whenever Sam likes to take the piss, "Are we clear? Anyone coming?"

"We're good to go, Dean. No-one's coming, luckily."

Sam pushes himself off the doorframe and leans against the table next to Dean, who wraps an arm around his slender waist and pulls him close, sighing at what they'd just been through and thinking himself lucky that he'd managed to save their unborn child. Knowing full well that if he didn't, it would've caused eternal pain for both himself and Sam, mostly for Sam for he's the one who's carrying it inside him. His mind starts to question what the hell's going on with him. These powers that he obviously possesses; are they, a blessing or something completely opposite? Does Castiel have something to do with them or have they been dormant within him since forever?

Dean reminds himself that he's going to have to ask these questions to his "guardian angel" when he meets him again, which he highly believes will be very soon.

Sam's lips on his forehead suddenly interrupt his train of thought, loving the feel of warmth they give off before Sam pulls away, instantly missing the warm touch, "Hey, are you okay? You were kinda spacing out there."

Dean gives Sam his trademark smirk, who knows that it's anything but fake, "I'm good, Sam. Just got a lot of questions on my mind and no answers to any of them, ya know?"

Sam nods in response, "Yeah. I know how you're feeling but like you just said, one thing at a time. So, how's Lucas' doing? Is he going to be okay?" He asks, taking Dean's hand into his as he does and watching as Dean turns his head to face him, that smirk still on his face, "Yeah. He's gonna be just fine, physically anyways. Mentally though, I have no idea the damage Raum may have caused. We'll just have to see when he wakes up."

Remarkably they don't have to wait that long for a few moments later, a familiar voice crops up from the doorway, confusion written all over his face, "Sam?"

The Winchesters both look in its direction and find Lucas standing there, a hand scratching the back of his head and, surprisingly, no intentions of calling the landlady or the cops that he has intruders in his home.

"What are you doing here? And how the hell did you both get in here?"

_He doesn't remember a thing_, they both say correspondingly in mind as they push themselves off the table that Dean had settled against the wall.

This is both good and bad news. Good because it means he doesn't recall anything that has happened to him since Raum possessed him but also bad because now they'll have to explain to him everything that's happened, hoping to God, if there is one, as they explain that he doesn't freak out and call the cops on them. And _that_'s something they don't need at the moment.

So, like always, Sam strolls over to Lucas, wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he leads him into the living room, all the while soothing Lucas' confusion with his relaxed tone of voice. A feat that's all his own. Well, except for their Mom. She was the only other person in their family to calm someone down with just the sound of their voice.

So, with his side leaning against the wall next to one of the living room windows, Dean glances out of the window, watching the world go by as well as listening to Sam as he explains everything to Lucas. Who, surprisingly to Dean, is taking it rather well…for the moment that is…


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the LONG delay but I had real difficulty writing this chapter and I'm still not satisfied...but it'll have to do because I wanna get this series moving. The reason being is the fact that Supernatural: Season 5's premiere aired on Wednesday and I'm still only on Season 4 Episode 4! So I'm making a bold step to quicken the pace. Instead of writing out 22 episodes, like I'd promised you all some time ago, I'm only going to write 11, with the next 11 being set in Season 5. I just thought it'll be a lot better for me and I can honestly say that I wouldn't have been able to stretch this season out to 22 episodes anyway.

So, tell me what you think. Is it a bad move? Is it a good move? So do you like where it's heading and my favourite question that I keep forgetting to ask all of you: who and what would you like to appear in the coming episodes? **Meg**? **Missouri**? **Banshees**? **PLEASE** give me your thoughts and opinions on who should be in my Season 4 and I'll give you a very special mention in one of the chapters!

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's going to be another one after this and then that's the end of episode 4, going onto episode 5! Wahoo! b(^_^)d

* * *

To Sam, it feels to him like hours ago since they'd left both the town of Hartford, Connecticut and Lucas behind on their way to their next job in Worcester, Massachusetts. As the sky turns from a dismal grey to a beautiful light mix of pink, orange and yellow, Sam's looking out of the window, one hand resting against his cheek while the other's resting gently on his stomach, watching as the diversity of surroundings go by.

Dean, who's eyes are firmly on the road, reaches out with one hand and places it on Sam's thigh, rubbing it soothingly, "Hey, are you okay? You've been sorta quiet since we left Worcester." Sam knows that this is Dean being the _Mother Hen_, worrying about him and waiting to do everything in his duty as his _big brother_ to help him.

Sam shrugs, still staring out of the window as he mutters, "I'm fine, Dean. I'm just tired that's all. It's been a helluva long day."

Dean nods his head in agreement but can still sense that that's not all that's bothering his little brother. Squeezing Sam's thigh, he replies softly, "There's nothing else we can do for him. We've done everything we possibly can."

This causes Sam to look away from the passing scenery and into the hazel eyes of his brother, knowing for a fact that he's absolutely right. After Sam had explained to Lucas about what had transpired in the apartment, what he and Dean _actually _did for a living and the reality of monsters, demons and whatnots, he was surprisingly positive about it all but became somewhat fearful for his life.

Who could really blame him though? Especially after living in the dark for the past few months while one of the Princes of Hell occupied his mind and body in a plan to rid Sam and Dean of the one good thing in their otherwise cursed lives.

So, they did the only positive thing they could…they gave him the address to Ellen's newly built Roundhouse, which she relocated closer to Bobby in South Dakota, where Lucas could be kept safe and also have a place to eat and stay for as long as he wanted. They notified Ellen, of course, who was more than happy to have company and, more to the point, a helping hand around the place.

But Sam can't help but think that it's not enough, "…Yeah, I guess you're right," he eventually says, not truly happy with what they had to do but nevertheless, it was the only option they had.

Since then, the drive to Worcester's quiet, but it's the appreciative quiet which gives the Winchesters time to think to themselves but in Dean's case, plan what they're to do next once they arrive and get some shut-eye.

* * *

It's dark when they arrive at the 'Paradiso' motel, Sam asleep with his head slumped to the side, Dean mentally noting that he looks incredibly adorable with his hands protectively covering his stomach. Parking outside the small reception building, Dean climbs out of the Impala, leaving it on so it keeps Sam warm, and heads inside, immediately smiling at the young girl at the desk.

To Dean, she's your typical all-American girl. Blonde, slender, beautiful and, dare he think with Sam in the car, _well-endowed_ in a certain area. The kind of girl he'd probably be interested in an alternate universe but thankfully there's only one person who's stolen his heart, and he's sound asleep in the car.

"Good evening and welcome to _Paradiso_." the girl replies politely, Dean slightly taken aback to her civility even though, not being horrible or anything, she looks like the kind of girl who'd talk trash and talk down to people she thought we _below_ her.

"Hi, I'd like to rent a room for two nights, please." He asks just as politely, taking out his wallet to give her the fake credit card he has stashed with numerous others.

The girl smiles an, "Okay," before looking down to face the computer screen, clicking here and there until she's on the screen she needs, "Two singles or a king-size?" She asks, the radiant smile that seems to brighten up the small room still on her face.

"Err…king-size please," Dean answers again politely, taking out the credit card he needs and clenching it in his fist, waiting for her to tell her how much it is.

With the final tap of the button, the total amount comes up, "That'll be $37.50, please."

He gives her the credit card. She slides it through the slot, taps a few buttons and prints out a receipt, "Here's your receipt, your credit card, and your room key. You're in room no. 12, Mr. Shepard. Enjoy your stay here at _Paradiso_."

To Dean, she sounds a little like the woman off those exasperating infomercials with the plastic voice but he can obviously tell that this girl behind the counter has got a lot more personality.

She glances behind him, sees Sam asleep in the front of the car and smiles again, "Aww, he looks so adorable…and if you don't mind me saying _really _cute."

With his credit card back in his wallet and in his jacket pocket, the key in his left jean pocket, Dean looks back at Sam and smirks, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. He's the love of my life," he states, his voice barely even a whisper but she hears it.

"Well, good for you. You know, it's not very often that someone meets their true opposite, their soul mate, the one they're meant to be with for the rest of their lives. Appreciate what you've got, enjoy every waking moment because it can be taken away from you in a heartbeat."

Dean can sense the sorrow in her voice, as if she's telling him out of experience, and nods, "I know _exactly _what you mean," his thoughts returning to Worcester and what'd transpired there. He turns back to face her, smirking again, "I'd best get him to the room. He's had a real tough day and I just want him to get some much needed rest on something soft and comfortable. I'll see ya later."

"Yep, I guess you will. Bye."

He then leaves in the same manner as he'd come in, feeling the sudden chill on his face as the cool breeze hits it, hurrying into the safety and warmth of the Impala with Sam still fast asleep in the front, in the same position Dean had left him in before paying for a room.

It isn't long until he's parked just outside their room, killing the engine quickly before turning on his side to face Sam, who's just woken up from the sound of absolute silence. Dean can't help but smile at his baby brother when he notices that a cluster of Sam's hair's sticking out, sifting his fingers through it, "Hey, babe. Sleep well?"

Sam only nods, blinking to rid himself of the sleep that's glazed over his eyes but finds that he's still finds himself too tired to be awake, "Yeah, but I'm still pretty sleepy?" He then looks away, at his surroundings, "Are we here?" He then stretches out as much as he possibly can, which isn't much for a guy his height, hearing several soft clicks to imply that he'd been sleeping in an awkward position.

"Yep, room no. 12." Dean then passes him the key, "Why don't you head inside, get yourself comfortable in that nice, warm bed while I get the provisions from the trunk." He then finishes with a quick kiss to Sam's lips, soft and moist, a slight moan escaping them as he pulls away.

Sam smiles, dimples on full show, "Alright…you know, you're really sexy when you're bossing me around." He then climbs out, key tightly in palm before Dean playfully cuffs him on the ass, Sam letting out an equally playful cry.

Climbing out of the car, Dean walked straight to the back, opening up the trunk and uncovering the secret compartment he had underneath, filled with all their bare essentials for their variety of hunts. Taking out his favoured Colt 1911, just in case, and the salt. Shutting the trunk, Dean just about gets the fright of his life when Castiel appears out of nowhere, staring at him with that blank expression on his face.

"Jesus Christ!" He cried out, nearly dropping his gun and the salt onto the asphalt, "Do you really have to do that?! _You _trying to give me a heart attack?"

Castiel tilts his head to the side, a look Dean's come to understand is his "_I don't understand what you mean?_" look, "An act such as what I just did, Dean, wouldn't have given you a heart attack. To be quite frank, it would've caused your heart to beat a little faster than usual."

Dean huffs, shaking his head, "Hunh, thanks for the biology lesson, Cas but your presence isn't particularly welcome at the moment…not that it always is, mind you." He says rather harshly and with good reason too.

Dean goes to brush past him but Castiel grabs him by the forearm, not hard enough to hurt but enough to keep him still, "Dean, you have to let me explain why I couldn't help you back in Worcester."

Dean pulls his arm away from Castiel's grip, his eyes angry and cold, "And why should I? So you can give me your usual lame ass excuses? You know, at the end of the day you angels are a real disappointment, you know that." He then turns around again in the direction of their motel room when he hears Castiel pleading to give him a chance to talk to him, "Please, Dean. I will tell you everything but not here…meet me in the cafeteria across the street from here," he points in the direction of the small building with a small neon sign in blue saying, _Open 24/7_, "I shall wait 10 minutes, that's all I can spare."

When he's satisfied, Castiel turns and saunters in its direction, his shoes clicking hard against the asphalt whilst Dean asks himself if he should allow the angel to explain himself. To explain why he blew him off back in Worcester when he needed him the most. After what felt like hours just standing, watching the angel entering the cafeteria and sitting down in one of the booths next to the window, Dean twirls around and enters the room.

Closing the door behind him, he can hear Sam in the bathroom, cleaning his teeth, as he places the salt and his gun on the table on his side of the double bed. The room's exquisite compared to the others they've been residing in recently, only bested by the room they'd stayed in when they were helping out Bobby's friends, Terry Young and Chris Hughes, with their 'incubus' problem. A problem Dean never wants to think about ever again!

"Sam!" He calls, knowing full well that he'd get an answer back as he sits himself down on his side of the bed.

"Yeah?" Sam answers, his voice muffled by the toothbrush he's using to clean his teeth with.

"I'm just headin' over the road to get a bite to eat. I'm guessing you don't want anything?"

Sam pops his head through the slightly-open door, "No, thanks. I'm just gonna head into bed. Don't be too long," he utters, seeing Dean heading for the door, "I don't wanna be alone after…ya know."

Dean smirks as his hand touches the doorknob and turns it, "Yeah, I know. Five minutes, tops. And don't forget to salt the place."

"I won't," Dean hears as he disappears outside, closing the door behind him and leaving Sam to get back to his tooth-brushing.

As he glances over to the cafeteria that Castiel had entered only minutes before, seeing him still sitting in the booth next to the window as a feel of anxiety sweeps over him. The feeling causes his skin to crawl and pimple with goose-bumps, his hairs to stand on end as he takes a deep breath and starts sauntering over to the quaint little building, wondering about all the things that'd happened to him and Sam over in Worcester and if Castiel can answer the questions he's got swimming around in his mind…the obvious ones being about the new-found power he'd discovered in his endeavour to save Sam from those demons and if it's at all dangerous to anyone in his vicinity…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **So this is the end of Episode 4! (Thank God!), and things are already hotting up! Don'cha think? Anyway, I've already have plans for what's going to happen in Episode 5 and the beginning of it is reminiscent to that of the episode "Metamorphosis". So, expect Ruby and a scuffle between herself and Dean! Oh yeah! So, until that's posted, I guess I'll see you then! Chow for now! xxx

* * *

When Dean pulls the glass door open to enter the small cafeteria, he's instantly bombarded by the mixed aroma of instant coffee, sizzling bacon, and fresh cream cakes, as he makes his way over to the booth by the window, taking his seat opposite the dispassionate angel. Leaning back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest, Dean finally responds, voice sounding weary, "Alright, let's cut the BS and get straight to the point. What the hell happened t'me back there?"

The angel stares back at him with a confused expression on his face, eyebrows curved, no emotion showing, as though Dean's words were too _unfamiliar_ for his celestial mind to comprehend, but he eventually answers him in his usual, vacuous voice, "To explain that, I'd have to start from the very beginning…"

Dean glances out of the window, eyeing the vacant-looking motel across the street, the door with the no. 12 on it that leads into his and Sam's room, hoping against hope that Sam'll be asleep when he eventually gets round to coming back.

He then glances back at Castiel, gesturing him to start his explanations, "Go on, I've got plenty of time."

However, before Castiel can even start, a young waitress appears from behind them and asks, in her sweet, almost hypnotic, voice what they'll be having.

"Err…" Dean utters, thinking about whether he should have a nice, honey-glazed ham sandwich or a piece of their nice-looking apple pie before rejecting it, "…Can I just have a cup of coffee. Black. Two sugars. Thanks."

The petite blonde, with her long hair tied up in a bun, then looks to her right a Castiel, "And you sir? What would you like?"

The angel just stares at her, not knowing what to say for angels didn't have the need to eat or drink or even breathe for that matter. Being immortal and all. So he just shakes his head, "Nothing for me, thank you."

"All-righty…one black coffee with two sugars comin' up." And with saying that, she's gone, disappearing to ask the other customers whether they need anything else before she heads back into the kitchen.

"So?" Dean replies, having returned to leaning up against the spongy seat, "You were just about to tell me everything before that nice lady showed up." _Oh, and wasn't she nice in all the right places? _Dean asks himself, smiling at the thought of what could've transpired if he wasn't gay and heavily involved with Sam. _Only in an alternate universe, if one even exists, would I like to tap that!_

Castiel smirks, _actually_ smirks as his clairvoyant mind picks up on what Dean had been thinking about just then, "If only you knew Dean…," but before Dean can ask him what he essentially meant by that, Castiel cuts him off, "…Anyway, you've got a lot of questions floating around in your head and, for the time being, I can only answer a few of them. First I like to say I'm terribly sorry for what I bestowed upon you. It was the only way that was safe enough to bring your soul back into your body without any _inconveniences_."

"What did you bestow upon me, Cas?" Dean asks, his voice now a whisper for the waitress' returning with his black coffee, "Here you go…one black coffee. Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else? Elsie does a real nice pumpkin pie." She offers, even thumbing in the direction of the kitchen where the two guys can see a biggish woman, probably mid-to-late 30s, black thinly-rimmed glasses, her hair bunched in a hair-net, mixing the bowl, tucked in one arm, busily with a plastic spoon. Dean's surprised she didn't spill any of it on the floor.

Dean shakes his head, "No, thank you. Coffee's enough."

She bows her head slightly before she's disappearing back into the kitchen, chatting amongst her work-mates about the two cute guys sitting by the window, making a game out of guessing if they're an _item_, if one's of them gay, etc.

"Dean, it's been known to us since our creation that whenever an angel, no matter their rank on the hierarchy, _physically_ pulls someone out of Hell, not only do they imprint their "mark" upon them, they…" Castiel stops for a moment, wondering if he _really _should tell him this now, but then again he really needs to know this, "…they "pass on" a little of their power. To help with the process, so to speak."

For a full minute, there's total silence between the two. Dean's mouth slightly agape at what Castiel's trying to tell him. Then comes the laughter, "Cas, are you trying to tell me that," more laughing, "That I have some of your "angel" powers?! Like manipulating time and TK?"

Castiel didn't find this at all amusing, "Technically, yes, but that's not what's troubling me. You see, Dean, once the transference had occurred, you were only supposed to have those "gifts" for a few days but…it's been nearly 2 months since I pulled you out and they're only just starting to manifest."

Dean cuts the smirking instantly, his serious face on again, "So? What's happening to me? Am I turning into one of you?"

"No, that'll be impossible," Castiel corrects quickly, "No-one on this earth can be transformed into an angel, by any way, shape or form…but something _is_ happening to you. I don't know what exactly, but I'm going to find out after I leave you."

Taking a minute to pick up his black coffee, drinking a few sips from it and putting it back down on its coaster, the hot liquid slithering down his throat, the sweet but strong taste soothing him somewhat, Dean leans a little closer, "Okay, so moving that aside for the moment, what about your "non-appearance" back at Lucas'? I could've really used your help back there."

"I would've been there for you and Sam, believe me, but they surrounded the entire place with protective sigils that warn off any angels within the area." Castiel clarifies, having not moved a single inch since the waitress had left them to talk, "I'm sorry."

"Figures," Dean huffs, taking another couple of sips before his eyes return to the motel, wondering what Sam's doing behind the closed door. Worrying? Sleeping? _Pleasuring himself?_ Dean smirks at that tantalizing thought, cut short by the sound of Castiel's voice bringing him back to reality, "…fast asleep if you must know."

"What? Sorry Cas, I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said, Sam's fine and currently fast asleep if you must know. It's who you've been thinking about throughout our entire conversation."

Gulping down the last of his black coffee, Dean reaches into his back jean pocket and pulls out his wallet, taking out $5 which will cover it and also tip the nice lady who served them, "Well, thanks for the talk but I've gotta be heading back. I don't want Sam to worry if he wakes up and I'm not there, and I _really_ need some shuteye. Today's just been one big pain in my ass!"

As Dean climbs out of the booth, he hears Castiel utter to him, "Until next time, Dean," and Dean turns, answering him with a nod, before exiting the cafeteria into the cool, starry night. Taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air, his mind persists in playing out the conversation he just had with Castiel over and over again, still not believing the revelation of it.

_What the hell's going on? If I'm not turning into a freakin' angel, then…what am I becoming?_ He asks himself, looking both ways before crossing the road, the door to his room at the motel directly in front of him.

As he quietly turns the doorknob, the darkness welcoming him, he can see Sam lying in bed, the duvet pulled up to his neck and his back facing Dean as he shuts the door behind him. Quietly again, of course. Before heading straight into the bathroom, Dean pulls off his leather jacket, resting it on the back of the chair in the "living area" of the room, and toeing off his boots…also placing them right next to _said _chair.

In the bathroom, he relieves himself, flushes, washes his hands and then this face in all quick succession, leaving to brushing his teeth last. Spitting out the toothpaste and washing his mouth out with mouth-wash, Dean slings his toothbrush into the plastic cup and heads out, turning off the light as he does. All that's on his mind now is cuddling, _yes cuddling_, up to Sammy and getting a goodnight's sleep.

Climbing into bed from his side of it, he slides up against Sam, spooning him with one arm wrapping gently around his waist while Dean carefully slides the other under Sam's neck, making it easier for him to pull Sam closer.

He smirks when he hears Sam mumbles something about Dean disturbing his sleep, but is soon back under as soon as his back touches Dean's chest, the feel of his heart beating against it lulling him back to sleep.

Dean kisses the soft, warm flesh of Sam's neck, arching a certain way to give him more access, loving the moan his little brother gives out when he dots it with several more kisses.

"G'night Sammy."

"mm-night, Dean…"

The conversation with Sam about what happened at Lucas' can wait. Now, Dean just wants to bask in the scent that is _his _Sammy, helping him to fall asleep, the soft beating of his own heart the only sound in the room. With the salt lining under every door and window, they're safe…for now, but for how long? How long can they stay safe when they've a little one coming in several months time?

Dean knows that, for as long he's still breathing, he'll make _damn_ sure to protect Sam and the baby with all of his worth. He did it once; sold his soul to Lilith, was torn apart by her hellhounds, spent 40 years (4 months in Earth time) being tortured in Hell…and all to insure that Sam would be safe. Didn't go according to plan, but he'd happily do it again in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, many miles away from the town Dean and Sam are currently in, at an unknown location, Ipos, still residing in the body that he'd possessed a while back, stumbled into the darkened room, his fight with Dean having damaged his 'vessel'.

"Lilith…Lilith, we have a _slight _problem," Ipos hissed, clutching the wound on his upper right arm, it bleeding through his fingers. He also had a nice "shiner" on his left cheek, and also a cut lip. Paradoxically, Lilith can't help but find Ipos' vessel quite attractive.

From the shadows, the "destroyer of children and seducer of men" emerges, now embodying a twenty-something blonde woman and showing off her slender features by wearing a white cotton blouse, dark blue jeans, complete with 3in black sandals.

Lilith places her hands firmly on her slender waist, smirking down upon the wounded demon, "What? That Raum can't even do _one_…_simple_…_thing_ right!" She waved her hand, as though to say 'forget about it', "No matter! What's done is done and it's worked to our advantage."

"How?" Ipos seems confused, "We didn't kill the Winchester's child!"

"No," She replies simply, that smug look still plastering her face, "But it's enough for him to do what must be done, when the times comes. Believe me, when it does occur, he's going to have no problems getting it done."

Before Ipos can question her, Lilith disappears back into the shadows, leaving behind the wounded demon who's starting to wonder what he's got himself in for…


End file.
